You Found Me
by AJexpress
Summary: I'm the only human in my family. I'm not like my mother, who is part vampire along with my baby brother Elisha, or a shape-shifter like my father and my older brother Hayden. I'm pure human, no traces or evidences that I'm anything like them. I will eventually die, my family will live on without me, and probably forget all about me. This is my story, the story of Laura Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I re-edited this chapter so if would be a little easier for me to work with while I'm planning for the conclusions and stuff in like 30 or so chapters, haha so anyway here is the finish product of chapter 1! Enjoy!**

I've never been in one place for long, we've always moved before I really got to meet others. The longest I've stayed in one "home" was about four months in a small town called New Havens, Montana around the mountain areas. That was three or four years before my little brother was born. Since then we been everywhere around the surronding areas such as Montana, the Northern tip of Idaho, Canada, and as far as Alaska. But supposedly we will be staying at the new place we will be going. At least that's what daddy says..

We been in the car for probably about five hours. Heading to the place mama always talks about in a dreamlike voice. It was the place my father would take my mom to play when my mom was younger. They would spend basically everyday together, their connections would grow even stronger during those times. It was actually his home up until he was in his twenties, being born and raised there. But that was all before mama got old enough to marry him, and they then decided it was best to move along with mama's family. That was around eighteen years ago, a little bit before mom got pregnant with my older brother Hayden.

I felt nervous for some reason as we continued down the interstate, my stomach was filled to the brim with butterflies. I actually had my reasons, but my parents tell me it's silly and they brushed it off rather quickly. Like most days, they never really listened to what I had to say anyways.

You see, my mother, father, and almost my whole family are different. So different I feel like I'm in a fairytale. But I'm the only one not included. I'm too delicate and fragile in their strange world. Only because I'm human

Yes, you heard that right, I'm the only human in my family. I'm not like my mother, who is part vampire along with my baby brother Elisha, or a shape-shifter like my father and older brother Hayden. I'm _pure_ human, no traces or evidences that I'm anything like them.

But I hope that will someday change. I hold on to that piece of me that will change, that someday I will be special just like them. But there was a 1-100 chance that could even happen since I don't need to drink blood to survive, and I've already passed the age that shape-shifters began to phase. I might be the delicate girl I'am forver. I will eventually die, and my family will live on without me. It hurts to know that I will be forgotten someday, just a memory in my families' lives.

"We are about a half an hour away Laura, " I heard my father call from the drivers seat. As I came back to earth I felt my heart start pounding in both excitement and nervousness. I didn't want to tell my parents or Hayden why I was so excited though, because Hayden would laugh, and my mother would start her love story all over and the questions that made me so embarrassed to admit to anyone. Even my favorite Aunt, Rosalie.

I looked out the window just as we passed a sign that read a town called Forks was just twenty miles away on the next left exit. Underneath it said La Push Indian Reservation, 30 miles. The name instantly clicked in my mind of the stories of my mother and father's time. Was that the place my mother was so in love with? Not anymore then the imprint bond with with my dad I mean, but the memories of the time together when she was still growing. Letting out a sigh I looked at my mother, who was holding my father's right hand. Blushing I looked down at my occupied lap. That's what I wanted out of this place. The story of imprints, soulmates to be exact. I wanted to have what my parents have with somebody so bad. That was the hope I had, that good things would come for once to me.

Next to me Hayden was listening to his MP3 player and nodding his head to the beat of some Hollywood Undead song, taking swigs of his Mountain Dew every once in a while. On the other side of me Eli was playing "Save the World" with his Batman and Joker action figures.

"Pew! Pew! Pew! You can't defeat me now Joker!" he cried as he pounded Batman against the Joker's head, meaning he was in intense battle mode now.

Well, me on the other hand, doodling in my worn-down sticker-covered sketchbook with my favorite lime-green mechanical pencil. Right now my certain piece I was working on was a sketch of the dreams that filled my mind at night. The dreams of the dark tan and light brown wolf that ran through the woods and clearings in the moonlight.

"Oh look Honey! There's the edge of First Beach!" my mother exclaimed excitedly as she pointed out the window. My dad slowed down a little as we drove by the cliff-engulfed beach on the right side of the road.

I leanned over Eli, biting back a smile. Even though the weather was crummy with it being dark and cloudy, the view still took my breath away. Sea-gulls were diving and flying around the jagged rocks that surrounded the cliffs, occisonally once would scoupe down and grab a meal out of the wavy waters. Many more of the sea-gulls were scattered upon the shoreline. It looked like the scenery out of a story book, and I couldn't wait to sit down on the sand and sketch it out. This may have to be a place to have alone time for myself!

"I bet Hayden will be going cliff-diving," dad said with a deep chuckle, but all what I could do was stare at him shocked.

"Who in the right mind would jump from those?" I mumbled confused, I would think the only people would would wanna jump from those were suicidal or mentally ill!

Hayden pulled his headphones off and spoke with a laugh, "Didn't dad tell you that's what all the locals do for fun? I think I will be heading there quite soon actually to see what's everybody talkin' about ya know!"

Still confused I looked at dad, "Is everybody crazy enough to really do that?"

Smirking Hayden looked at me, then out the window towards the beach, "Of course though Laura, you may not want to do that because you are too weak."

That was definately below the belt right there but before I could response both my mother and father shouted at him. But I ignored them, because Hayden was right. No matter what anybody told me to reassure me, it didn't really help make me anyless human. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Hayden was right about that. I was human, weak, and fragile.

Elisha put his action figures down on his lap before looking at the back of mom's head, "Laura thinks Hayden's right mama.. But she doesn't mind." He then smiled lightly over at me.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Eli could read minds like my grandpa Edward? Yeah, well he doe. It can get pretty annoying sometimes, even if the little guy is just trying to help me out.

My mother snapped herself around and frowned at me, her curly bronze hair falling in her eyes a little, "Laura Mercy Black, dont you ever think that! You are a strong and beautiful young woman! Don't listen to your brother's comment, you know he is just trying to get a rise out of you!" she then turned and gave Hayden the famous look she inhertied from Grandma Bella, "Treat your sister better and remember you have to help unload before you can go out and meet the pack with your father!"

Hayden groaned in both annoyance and agreement before pulling his headphones back on and tuning out the world. I could hear the loud yelling of his favorite band start-up again besides me. His black hair falling into his eyes.

Eli patted my sweat pant covered leg, his way of showing comfort. He always been the comforting and understanding one, never judging my thoughts or feelings. He was 1/3 vampire but he grew at a normal rate like me and Hayden.

Eli looked just like mama, he had her curly bronze hair and her creamy brown gold tinted eyes, and a roundish face with baby fat still there. Since he was only 1/3 vampire his mind was alot more mature for his age with the IQ of a fifthteen year old, yet he still grew like anyother four year old boy. He was just super strong with being about to lift up the car easily and fast as a cheetah if he really wanted to try.

I smiled at him before placing my hand on his cold one and rubbing it showing him my way of affection, even if I was not really a touchy feely person. I knew he was just trying to help, but I needed to learn how to block my thoughts better like my mother. I sometimes wonder how she made it though her "teenage" years with her mind-reading father.

Suddenly the car came to a stop Dad stretched in the front seat as he turned off the Black Ford Focus that Grandma Bella and Grandpa Edward brought as a goodbye present. I heard a few bones pop from my dad's back and neck before he let out a long sigh. My mother giggled lightly rubbing his back lightly. My dad looked at us through the rear-view window.

"Now Kids, just because we just moved and you have your own rooms, you have to learn to keep your rooms clean! We will be having dinner then you can unpack!" He mumbled with a laugh before letting himself out and walking on the other side and helping mama out.

Hayden took his sweet time letting himself out, grabbing his bottle of Mountain Dew and his MP3 player diliberatly making me annoyed because he knew I wanted to go and explore the house. Mama opened Eli's door and unbuckled him from his car seat helping him with his Scooby Doo Blanket and his action figures. When he was set free he scrambled up the yard in his fast vampire speed.

I then tumbled my way out of the car over Eli's car seat because Hayden was taking forever and grabbed my old navy blue sweatshirt and pulled it on. It was cold out to me compared to the others though, due to my average 98.6 degree body heat. I pulled my sketch book and pencil bag before quickly powerwalking my way past my parents who were being lovey dovey and holding hands.

The house was a beautifully done 2 floored wood-styled cabin. There was a wide-set porch with a hanging swing towards the right side of the porch, and it was pretty obvious that Aunt Alice designed the house and I haven't even step foot in it yet! I hope she didn't do my room because I told her I wanted to do my room.

I looked around the yard since I didn't look around the place when we pulled in. There was a large willow tree on the left side of the yard towards the back of the house. It immediately pulled a few heartstrings for me, since willow trees were my top favorite thing in the world. I loved how the branches would slope way down almost touching the dark green grass, a curtain revealed the thick trunk in the center, a few feet above it was a perfect spot for me to relax and enjoy a few books. I sighed with relief.

Maybe coming here wasn't so bad after all...

XxXxX

I walked into my room with a towel wrapped around my body, my wavy black hair reaching to my ribs. It was around 10 o'clock and I just tried out the shower in the bathroom I have to share with Hayden. My mom and brother Eli were out hunting with my dad and Hayden close behind after meeting the pack incase something were to happen. So I was home alone in my new house.

Alice in fact did not decorate the room.. Completely.

She painted the walls a lilac purple color, since purple was my favorite color, and hung my favorite band posters up on the wall with the large window, my bed right besides the window because my family knew how much I loved to sleep with the window open.

I looked at my posters with Three Days Grace, Shinedown, The Fray, and A Day to Remember. They were my favorite bands, and Alice would have Hell to pay if she ever through those 8 different posters that had 2 of each band in the trash.

On the other side of the room I had a desk with my laptop and sketchbooks arranged on it with a tub of my professional color pencils and water-color paint set. Hanging above the desk had a huge framed picture of everybody in my family at my 16th Birthday Party, including my Grandparents, Great-Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, and my mom, dad, Eli, and Hayden.

Hayden and dad were wolves in the picture each one on a different side, Eli was sitting on top of daddy, and Mama kneeling besides her man. On the other hand Uncle Emmett had Uncle Jasper in a headlock with Alice hands on her hips annoyed towards the center. Aunt Rose was grinning at her husband lightly, her hands on her hips also. Great-Grandpa Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Great-Grandma Esme and Grandpa Edward had Grandma Bells wrapped in his arms completely. Hayden was next to Grandma and Grandpa. But me?

I was awkwardly standing there in a purple sundress Alice made me wear with my hair pulled lightly back.

Everytime I saw that picture it made me smile, but also hurt at the same time.

I looked so ordinary next to all of them. I looked nice and all in that picture, but I had no vampire beauty, just a plain old girl name Laura.

My dad always tolded me I looked like my grandma Laura, who I was named after. I never got to meet her, but I saw pictures my dad showed me. She looked beautiful, but I couldn't really see that beauty when I was always surrounded by the beautiful undead.

I had her black wavy hair that reached past my shoulders, and a pale yet russet skin. Her smile that people said could light the sun. The only thing really different was the eyes, I had my Grandpa Edward's bright Hazel eyes before he was changed into a vampire in the 1900's.

I walked into my closet and grabbed a new pair of grey sweatpants and a baggy old black shirt. I slipped on my sweatshirt from earlier and pulled my hair back in a high pony tail. I decided it was time to investigate my new home.

I ran down the stairs out the door without bothering to grab a pair of shoes and I set out running. I was not as fast as my family, but I was faster than most humans and I could run pretty far before I got tired.

I ran into the woods, listening for any signs around me that could tell me where my family might be. I tuned out my breathing and the soft padding of my feet against the moist grass. It took around ten minutes before I heard a laugh that reminded me of Eli in the distance, so I changed my direction to where I heard it and jetted off into a full-blown sprint.

_1, 2, 3, Breathe._ I thought to myself quietly, _1, 2, 3, Breathe._

I went like that for a while, counting in my head quietly, the wind cutting across my face which was making my eyes water. But it didn't really bother me. I kept running until I came across a clearing. I slowed down to a jogging pace, wiping the sweat off my forehead. At least I burned off the steak my mom whipped up for us.

But then I felt like I got hit by a ton of bricks. I couldn't breathe right. I was shaking, and I wasn't even cold.

For some reason this place looks familiar...

There were the ferns by the thick set of bushes off towards the left, the wild daisies growing all around, and the large broken down tree trunck further into the clearing.

I looked around confused, wondering why I thought that. I obviously never been in this area, so why did I register this in my mind as somewhere I know or been? I never once step foot on this reservation in my life! I must be having some wicked deja vu!

I heard a growl and at first I thought it was my brother Hayden teasing me. I laughed lightly turning around and saw a big wolf towards the edge of the clearing where I came from a few minutes before.

I couldn't really see that well so the wolf just appeared to be a dark figure of one. It barked at me in a tone that startled me. Why was Hayden barking at me? Was he mad at me for mom and dad yelling at him earlier?

I started walking over to him, "What's the matter Hayden? Are actually mad at me for what happened?" I said confused, but as I walked closer the color of the wolf struck me. It wasn't the dark brown color that Hayden had in common with dad..

It was a Dark Tan and Light Brown wolf.. One that looked like the one I had dreamed about lately. I gasped lightly and took a step back.

He looked me in the eyes and tensed up. I couldn't tell what the emotions that came across his face was but it scared me. I needed dad. I needed dad!'

I felt a chill go up my spine, my palms sweating. I wanted to step foward towards the wolf. I felt some sort of pull towards this large creature. A emotion I wasn't aware exactly what it meant rose to my chest, causing my heart to speed up. Was this fear? It must be!

It took all my strength to pull away from that spot and to started running. I darted through the trees as fast as I could, I didn't know why exactly but all that came across my mind was to get away. I never had feelings this intense before...

Branchs starched across my face, leaving superficial cuts on my cheeks and forehead, stinging painfully. It was getting difficult to breathe because I was hyperventilating. But I pushed myself faster.

_You need to go back. _No. I didn't. I need to get away. I needed dad! He can protect me!

I think I heard footsteps breaking branches! I pushed myself faster, tears running down my face. Where is Mama? Where is Daddy? Hayden? Eli?

I ran face first into a hard object, at first I thought it was a tree, but then I felt arms wrap around me. At first I resisted, trying to push away screaming for someone to help me.

"Laura, Whats wrong?!" I heard my mother asked worriedly down at me. I looked up tears running down my cut up face and I saw her tense at the sight of my blood. She could handle herself around me, if just added to the effect of the moment that something happened.

_He wouldn't hurt you, go back. _Who is talking to me?! That wolf looked like he wanted to kill me! Am I going insane with fear?

I heard the whooshing sound of my father phasing in the brushes before popping out with a pair of sweat pants on.

"Renesmee! What's wrong with Laura?!" He yelled coming to us with Hayden toddling towards us with Elisha straddling his back. Hayden whimpered lightly while looking me in the eye.

Over the years I learned how to read his eyes, along with my father. Even in their human form I could tell by the look or facial expression what they were thinking or feeling. This time shocked me though, I had to check twice to see if I saw it right.

_Mistake. _Maybe I did read him wrong, what could I've have possibly done that was wrong back there!

"Laura saw a different wolf, and he growled and scared her!" Eli answered for me.

My mom looked at my father concerned, " Does the pack know you're back Jacob?"

Jacob growled and nodded, "Hayden and I met with the new pack about an half an hour ago, there are a few patroling the area tonight. The one that saw Laura thoughts were cut off from the group right when he saw her."

He punched the trunck of the tree, causing it to crack and shake, before whispering too low for me to hear. I wouldn't have payed attention anyway. My mind was somewhere else.

So many thoughts were going through my mind.

But it all came back to one that confused me, was that wolf that I saw in my dreams?

**Hey you guys, please leave reviews telling me how you like the story so far! I will update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews and favorites, it literally made me feel like I was walking on air! Anyway here's Chapter 2! What do you think happened to Laura? I have a feeling everybody knows because it was so obvious, but I will have some surprises, I promise! Feel free to tell me what you like about the story and what you would like to see develope in future chapters! -AJ**

_I was cold, freezing. The world was also dark beyond means. There was literally no light at all, just pitch black darkness as I suffered from pain I never have experienced in my life. I wanted it to end, please let it end! The sensation made me want to curl up in a tight ball and die. What was this pain? Was I shot in the chest? Stabbed with a Jagger in the back? A heart attack? If it was possible it might have been a combination of all the above. But I didn't care, I just wanted it to end._

_I screamed into the darkness, hearing it echo around me as if I was in a cave. It never seemed to end, it keep bouncing in an infinite scream, slowly tuning out. Was I dead? In a coma? I don't remember anything! Where the hell am I?!_

_But then there was a dim light, far away in the dark miserable place I'm trapped in. I got up on my feet, clutching my agonizing chest and began walking towards it. I pushed myself faster, wanting to feel warm again, to feel alive. But it kept on floating away, farther and farther from my grasp. Why? Why can't it stay still and wait for me?_

_"Come back!" I cried, trying to run faster, my voice surrounding the darkness_

_**He waited years for you. But you rejected him. You left him hurt and confused.** Who? Who was this voice talking about? Dad? Hayden? Elisha? I hurt one of them? But I love them! I could never intentionally hurt them! Plus I knew them all my life! They are family!_

_No. None of them. Who then? Who is this voice talking about! Besides them was only my grandpa's and uncles. Wasn't it? Those are the only men I met in my life as far as I knew._

_**You're not thinking hard enough.** I was getting angry, who was this voice! It didn't have no right to tell me what to do! I kept running towards the light, trying greatly to increase my speed to get to it._

_"STOP!" I screamed into the dark, "I WANT YOU!"_

_Suddenly the pain stopped, cracks of light filling the dark, falling shattering pieces falling around me. I could see again, at first it blurry while my eyes adjusted to the light change. It was hard to tell what was what, everything green and bright. Until things became crystal clear._

_I could see the ferns towards the left side, the wild daisies surrounding me, and the broken down tree trunk. I knew where I was, I could feel my heart beat again. It was rapid in my chest, it wasn't as painful but it still felt tense. Why was I here? This was the place I saw a wolf, Could it be.._

**_He wants you too._**

_The wolf came out of thin air, toddling towards me. He looked big and strong out in the light, almost bigger than daddy and Hayden. He's fur was short yet a fluffy shag, __a Dark Tan and Light Brown color. He didn't scared me. I couldn't believe why I was scared the first time, he looked so gentle standing a hundred feet in front of me. I felt the pull to get closer to him, it felt magnetic and strong, making me start walking slowly towards him. _

_He barked lightly, the strong tone in his voice echoing around us, the leaves in the trees ruffling in the breeze with it._

_He started toddling towards me, picking up his pace as if he was experiencing the same pain in his chest, the pull to be near me. I quicken my pace also, until he was just about five feet in front of me._

_The air started rushing around him in a spiral motion, leaves picking up from the ground with the wind. The force of air was strong, causing my shirt to ruffle against my chest. I noticed his grey eyes staring at me, his eyes narrowing slightly as the wind picked up, the wolf form slowly shifting into an extremely tall human. He was about two feet above my average height frame. He had very strong board shoulders, I looked up trying to see his face.._

"Honey time to wake up!" my mother called lightly from my opened doorway. The light from the hallway blinding me in my dark room. I sat up startled in my bed. My messy hair falling in my face, as I looked out at her. She was still in my father's night-shirt and some shorts, her equally long curly hair falling down to her ribs. Her face scrunched up suddenly in worry.

"What's wrong Laura?" she asked softly, coming up to my bedside. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her forever youthful eyes looking at me.

It was pretty weird with my mother appearing to be a year or so older than me, she could easily pull off to be seventeen or eighteen with her wrinkle-free face, bright crooked-free smile, and small frame. But we didn't look anything alike, I looked like my grandma Laura ironically. Being an almost seventeen year old with long wavy pitch black hair, pale-russet skin, and hour-glass figure. I was a little chunky, but it wasn't like I was overweight. I just had big hips, and a chest that I tried to hide as much as possible by wearing over-size shirt. I was uncomfortable about how I looked next to my supernatural family, I was extremely different and ordinary next to my mother, aunts and grandmas.

I swallowed deeply before nodding lightly, "Just a strange dream is all."

My mother smiled a tooth-less grin before patting my comforter covered leg, "I see, well today is a big day for you and Hayden! So just brush it off sweetheart!" she replied enthusically hopping up.

I stared confused, nothing registering in my mind. What could be happening today? "I don't know what you're hinting at mama." I mumbled awkwardly, pulling the large blanket off my lower body.

She laughed lightly at me, "First day of School! Remember?"

Quickly I stood up staring at her, How could I forget that! It's the first day I will be going to a _real_ school! Not just in a small room with a table and books with my Grandpa Edward and Hayden.

All my life I've been homeschooled with Hayden in that small room downstairs at my mom's family large house, always close by to us where ever we moved. We would do English, Algebra, Chemistry, Latin, Spanish, and some times we would do my favorite, Music. All because I would sit with Grandpa at his piano and play different varies of music that he would write for me to learn and understand, but he would also let me write my own songs, where he would play them and I could sing softly along with the melody. I wasn't a good singer, but he always reassured me that unique voice that stood out. He would sing along with me, his deep voice mixing with my mind soft-spoken one. But Hayden wouldn't ever sing with us, he would just sit in the corner to him that I was human all the merrier.

But those were only days were we, well mainly me, finished all of our school work of the day. Hayden would mainly doodle in his notebook instead of finishing whatever Grandpa Edwards assigned us. I would always take my time and finish instead of rushing and having to redoing it. I preferred to get stuff done right the first time so I wouldn't miss anymore precious time on the piano. Hayden purposely would slack off because the work was too challenging or either he would drop dead asleep on the table next to me before my grandpa would hit him over the head with a textbook. Trust me, it always would wake up the thick-skull boy.

"Really? Is today really the day?" I asked shocked before running to my closet and tearing through it looking for something to wear. I didn't even wait for a response, I grabbed a pair of new jeans that mama bought on her shopping trip with Alice for me. It looked cute, but nothing I really could pull off. It was dark wash skinny jeans, which I told them specially _**not **_to buy. Skinny jeans made my butt look abnormally large, especially when it had rhinestones like it had on the back pockets. embarrassed I looked at my mom.

"I told you guys no!" I whined to myself looking for anything else to wear as pants. There was a frilly skirt that was out of the question, and dirty holey jeans and old sweatpants. Great. I will have to wear those butt-enhancements or pull of the slob. I chose the latter.

My mom looked at me apologetically, "Sorry Honey, You know your aunt, she must have her way with clothes or it's like living hell."

I nodded with a sigh, placing the jeans on the chair of my desk before running back into my closet. Inside were my old rangy oversized shirts and baggy sweat shirts. On the hanger closer to the door was a fig colored ruched front cardigan with matching rhinestone buttons, with a pale grey undershirt. It looked nice, I will have to deal with it today.

I grabbed the hanger with the shirts and through it on my desk before looking at the digital alarm clock by my bed that never went off. I will have to fix that later, but it said it was forty minutes until eight. Oh no. I can't take a shower, because I hate blow-drying my hair.

I pushed my mom out the door before closing it with a slam and a rushed apology. I could hear her laughing lightly outside the door before telling me she will get breakfast ready.

It been three days since that encounter in the woods with that wolf, each day I been feeling a pull at my chest right above my heart. I didn't understand that longing I felt. I was terrified those first few hours I got home. I didn't understand why, probably because I was shocked at my father's and Hayden's reactions.

Dad is pissed beyond means, at both me and the wolf I never got to meet, and Hayden just looked caught in the middle, but also disappointed at me. He would avoid conversations with me, and even avoid looking at me. I didn't understand, what was going on? Did that wolf have something against my family?

The dream confused me, what did that dream mean to me? I wanted him? Or was my dream messing with reality? It seems like everything is changing around me, ever since that night.

My mom smiled at me much more, with a twinkle in her eyes, my father stared at me longer, his eyes lingering all over me like I changed in appearance, Hayden was embarrassed to look at me, and Elisha..

He keeps giggling lightly along with my mom, being touchy and feely with me more. It felt awkward, because Eli _knows _how I feel with personal space. I have a bubble is what I always tell him, and he would pop the bubble if he keeps touching all over me, as mean as I explained it. But lately I haven't mind, I enjoyed those extra hugs, those kisses goodnight on my cheek as he climbed up my arm. I felt more open to touch and affection after that incident.

Sighing I pulled down my sweatpants and tossed them on my bed to wear them again tonight before I grabbed the hanger and pulled the grey undershirt off the hanger over my head, pulling it down. It was snug on my body, making my breasts show more, and it clung against them while the bottom was more loose around my stomach. I then grabbed the skinny jeans, tugging them up with all my strength, it wasn't too small, it was just difficult to get them on like they were supposed to be. I pulled them to my lower stomach before buttoning them and grabbing my cardigan. It unbuttoned the rhinestone buttons before rebuttoning them. It was loose but snug against my form.

It was hard to believe I actually looked _nice _for once. The outfit showed my curves I felt so embarrassed to show to anybody, and I felt proud to have them for once. My hair was still a mess, and I would have to tame it quick, but other than that, I appeared to look like a normal teenager I saw in fashion magazines of Aunt Alice. I just was a little bigger, and more native.

Today, I will do my best to prove to myself that human was not so bad.

XxXxX

I was walking into the school yard with Hayden ahead of me, probably not wanting to be seen with me as far as I knew. I had my new purple book bag filled of notebooks, pencils, pens, and a scientific calculator as I tugged along across the school yard. I could feel the sweat beginning to cover my palms as I slowly walked to the front door with nervousness.

The school was extremely small compared to the ones I saw in movies and TV shows. The building was made of wood, and appeared to be around twenty years old or so. In front of the building was a wood craving of a colorful totem pole that was about fifteen or twenty feet tall. The school had circular driveway up in the yard for parents to drop off their kids. In front of the building was a wooden painted sign that said "Quileute Tribal School" with what appeared to be the mascot of an angry wolf. Oh the Irony.

"Hey Hayden!" I heard a guy from the group of boys ahead of us call for him. Right away I looked at them, trying to figure out who called him.

Hayden snapped his head off the ground as he walked towards them with a smile. He started to jog over before nudging the guy who called him. I assumed this was the new wolf pack that followed my father as Alpha. They right away started joking and laughing, sometimes nudging each other with a grin and whistle as a girl walked by.

Sighing I walked past the group opening the thick glass school doors as the bell rung through the small hallway filled with lockers. I knew no one so far, so I was too scared to ask where I should goto class. Since this was a school filled with Kindergarteners to Twelfth Graders, it was crowded with a lot of people. People scrambled all over the place heading to their classes as I stood there awkwardly.

"Hey are ya new?" I heard a shy voice ask behind me with a tap on my shoulder. I turned around quickly startled. When I looked at her she smiled up at me lightly.

She was a small girl with short dark brown shoulder-length hair. She wore rectangular brown glasses and had a long nose between dark-brown eyes. She had a crooked but beautiful smile, with pale russet skin like my own and dark freckles on her cheeks and nose. She was wearing a simple Green and White striped T-Shirt and a green matching head band. She wore dark-washed jean capris with green flats. She was adorable for whatever age she was, which I assumed was a freshman.

"Yeah" I laughed lightly, rubbing the back of my head shyly, "I can't seem to find my way around here!"

She laughed along with me, "I'm Maggie, I'm a Junior."

My eyes widened, before I quickly caught myself, "Oh, I'm Laura, I'm also a Junior!" I suddenly didn't feel so alone no more. I smiled to myself lightly.

"Sweet! I could show you where you like if ya want!" She said with a bright smiled, before nodding her head in the direction she was heading.

I nodded, following next to her down the crowded halls. We walked for a while before she lead me to a large classroom at the end of the hall. We walked into the room where a teacher was writing the date and lesson on the eraser-broad.

The room had twelve desks in rows of four. About half of the students were sitting at their seats talking to one another. Maggie walked to the second row, placing herself besides a tall skinny girl.

Maggie pointed to the seat besides her, gesturing for me to come over. Once I made it over there and sat down she spoke to the girl besides her.

"Hey Shayla! This is Laura, she's new!" she laughed enthusically.

Shayla leaned over her desk and looked at me with a smile. She had long straight black hair with a short and cute stubby nose. She smiled, her teeth covered with blue braces. "Hey Laura! Nice to meet you!"

I nodded at her with an equal smile, "Nice to meet you too, are you a Junior also?"

"Nope!" She laughed shyly, "I'm a Sophomore!"

"That's cool!" I smiled. I didn't expect the class to be shared with both Sophomores and Juniors, but I really didn't mind, it wasn't that big of an age difference anyway. I just felt relieved that I was able to talk and get to know others besides my brother Hayden!

She smiled again before looking over at Maggie, "So Magster, any luck with talking to know who?" she added an exaggerated wink at the end of it before laughing.

Maggie's face went bright red before looking over at me and Shayla biting her lip, "Shayla! I don't like Steven like that quite yet! It's too embarrassing even starting up a conversation with him without stuttering like an idiot!" She laughed lightly before adding, "Plus you know how I get around boys.."

I nodded in understanding, " I never really talked to boy either, the only guys I've ever been around are in my family.." I mumbled softly.

"Really?" they both questioned shock covering both of their faces.

"Not even at your old school?" Shayla asked confused.

I nodded, " I've been homeschooled all my life, the only classmate I've had is my older brother Hayden.."

"Really? Did he start today also?" Maggie asked with a toothy smile. She looked over at Shayla who had a grin plastered on her face.

"Is he cute?" was all Shayla could manage.

I shrugged, not really knowing what to say, "He looks like my dad, Jacob Black, except he has curly hair like my mom I guess."

Their mouths hung open, eyes widening.

"WHAT? You mean your dad _your _dad is Alpha? And he is my-" Maggie covered Shayla's mouth quickly before giving me a apologic look.

"Sorry, sometimes Shay gets really excited."

I nodded with a smile. I felt my cheeks burning as I looked down. I wanted to know what she was about to say but I didn't want to be rude and ask. Maybe they knew about my family, my dad warned us that they may judge what my mom, Elisha, and her side of the family was. The shapeshifters were what protected us from Vampires, and my mom being _part_ vampire and my dad being a shape-shifting wolf was a weird way of fate screwing over logical world with imprinting.

Suddenly the bell rung once again with an echo in the halls, signaling that school was time to start. The teacher, who was a tall young petite woman with a long skirt and blouse looked at the clock before sitting down at her desk.

"Hi everybody, my name is Claire Elboundry, but you can call me Miss Claire since it's easier to remember! She smiled at all seven of us present in the room.

"Okay class, today we will be starting with-"

The door slammed opened the group of boys from earlier stumbled in with Hayden towing along in with them. They walked in apologizing and bowing their heads, but one caught my eye. The boy who entered was somewhat tall, with short shaggy ash blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Automatically my eyes locked on his eyes,which haven't even looked at me quite yet. I never really had met other boys besides my family members. So I don't know this feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. It felt strange, like I was really excited, but also nervous. It was like that feeling girls always discribed in the movies and shows I watched. Where the girl suddenly falls for the first guy she lays eyes on. Was this some sort of crush? What exactly was a crush in my strandards anyway? Thinking a guy is cute? I didn't know how to determine it or not.

He looked up and his eyes finally met mine, making my stomach jump in excitement. He stared at me for a moment before walking towards the back of the class, Hayden walking into the room and following close behing him and the other pack, a bored look on his face. Was this guy part of the pack? He didn't seem to, not trying to discriminate against his looks or anything. It just seemed like all the guys in the pack were native in some way, with tan skin and dark hair. But this guy was different, I was drawn to how unique he was compared to all of the others in the classroom.

Miss Claire continued, "Anyway, thanks to the end of the interuptions, we can move on to our lesson. Please get out your History notebooks and we can begin with the coming of our people."

**Okay you guys, here is the re-edited version of chapter 2, I will be replacing chapter 3 pretty soon, and will begin with chapter 4! Thanks for your guys' patience! It means alot! I hope you enjoyed the new parts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3, trying to get the story rolling more! Hope you guys like it, please review how it went for you! Thanks and Enjoy!**

Class went by slowly. Very Slowly compared to the classes Grandpa Edward would teach Hayden and I. The teacher tought so differently talking about the history of the pack as if it wasn't such a secret, making it confusing and difficult to me to understand at all. Wasn't this suppose to be a secret to the humans like me? That there was some curse that was drawn to the tribe a hundred years or so a little bit before the "cold ones" came? That the warriors of the tribe suddenly could shrift into large over-sized wolves? Well, they taught all of that in history. Everybody seemed to know about this secret that lingered through this same reservation, and everybody seemed to know of how my father imprinted on a "cold one"... Whenever Miss Claire mention the strange term for vampire they looked either at me, or at Hayden. They weren't seeming to give me dirty looks, they were just staring at me, trying to figure out if I was a vampire. Sure, the wolf-pack could tell I'm 100% human, but the other students kept staring at the back of head as if by the color of my hair would decide anything different.

All I did really was fidget in my desk, sometimes clicking my pen, or finding a place to stare at in the classroom. There were lots of different posters, mainly tribal ones written in a different language. I had a feeling it was Quileute, since this school was to teach students to carry on their heritage. I barely understood any of this and will go home and question my mother on why I was sent to this school. Sure it was the only school on the rez, but I wasn't here all these years where the students here learned the Quileute Alphabet and different words, so it will be a great challenge catching up.

I bite my lip quietly listening to Claire carry on and on about stuff I wasn't paying attention to. I want to leave this place, and I haven't even been here for two hours! I didn't understand any of this stuff, except for the legends she was teaching about. I knew the main details of the history of the tribe, like how they began to shift into different forms, and about when my grandparents entered the area, and the tribe made a treaty with them to stay off their land. I was greatly confused by a lot of the history of _how_ they began to shift into oversized wolves though.

I had my notebook out in front of me, writing the notes Claire wrote on the broad in my messy hand writing I've inherited from my dad. I listened carefully trying to pick out the pieces I needed, the word and terms that could click in my skull.

_**Shape-shifters, often mistaken with the werewolves legends heard in Europe, are descended from the ancient **__**spirit warriors of the Quileute Tribe. Back then, warriors and chiefs could leave their bodies and wander as spirits, communicate with animals, and hear each other's thoughts. However, a change impacted the tribe members hugely during Taha Aki's leadership and permanently changed their powers to shape-shifting into giant wolves. **_

_**The legend goes that one spirit warrior, Utlapa, wanted to use this power to enslave neighboring tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs. Unwilling to use the warriors' powers for such monstrous purposes, his chief, Taha Aki banished him from the tribe. One day, the chief left his body in a hiding place to sweep through the valley in his spirit form, searching the area for anything that may pose a threat to the tribe. Utlapa followed him and possessed his body, then cut his own body's throat to prevent Taha Aki's return. The chief wandered for a while in spirit form, watching the thief do horrible things to his people. **_

_**One day, the chief's spirit found a large, beautiful wolf in the woods. Though jealous of the wolf's physical form, an idea came to him. He asked the wolf to share his body with him, and the wolf agreed. Rushing back to the village as the wolf, he met a party of warriors, and tried to make himself known by yelping Quileute songs. One of the warriors, an elderly man named Yut, realized that the wolf was under a spirit's control, and, disobeying the usurper Utlapa's orders not to enter the spirit world, left his body to talk to the beast. The false chief, alarmed at Yut entering the spirit world as he feared that his treachery would be revealed, killed the warrior. Taha Aki became enraged, and lunged to kill the man; his emotions were too much for the wolf, and it transformed into a magnificent human, the glorious flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's flawless spirit. **_

_**The false chief was killed, and things were rapidly set right. Taha Aki sired many children, and found out that his sons, at the age of manhood, could transform into wolves as well. **_

I felt chills go down my spine as I stared at the notes. A lot of it seem out of this world, but the pack was living proof that this had happened long ago. It was still hard believing it. But a lot of things in this world that people would think are myths are actually going on in my life. For crying out loud, my whole family in supernatural! Well, except me anyway.

Miss Claire was just finishing off a sentence as the bell rung throughout the hallway. It was around a quarter after ten, and the window showed the cloudy atmosphere outside. I looked over at Maggie, who gave me a smile, and waved her hand signaling for me to come join her and Shayla. I slowly got out of my desk and hobbled over there, my legs trying to wake up and cramping.

"So how was your first tribal history lesson?" Maggie said with a grin. She nodded her head towards the board, "Pretty heavy and amazing stuff huh?"

I nodded enthusiastically, a smile forming on my lips, "Yeah, at first it was kinda confusing to me. But now after its sinking in it seems to be more understandable to me! It's kinda strange to me that they teach this stuff, seeing that my family always made a big deal about keeping it a secret."

Maggie laughed lightly looking at her then Shayla, "Well, this is the classroom for the kids who are either shape-shifters, or family members with them. Didn't you know that?"

I stared confused then looked all over the room before my eyes fell back on hers, "You mean only we are taught about the legends?"

Maggie shook her head, "No, it's just that since we are the ones mainly affected by the legends, we are taught to have a better understanding about it. Laura, _everybody_ on the rez knows about the legends, even that people here do shape-shift. After the war that happened between the vampires out by Forks with the pack working besides them, everybody had to be notified that the legends are true. That the pack stands before the tribe to protect their people, and a way to protect them from further events is to make sure everybody understands about the shape-shifters."

I honestly didn't know anything basically about this place. No one ever told me that there was a war between vampires in Forks. Well, I remembered that my Grandma Bella told me there was a fight between newborns vampires and our family, but she made it sound so small. I also heard that this group of highly known vampires had to come here to make sure my mother wasn't a threat to their secret, but a fight never broke out at all.

"So everyone in this class are the ones that are going to keep the legend going on for future generations? Because we are the ones who are mostly effected by the legends?" I asked softly.

Both Maggie and Shayla nodded with a smile, " Everybody knows about the shape-shifters, we are just the ones who know mainly of them. We help protect the people along side of the wolf pack!" Shayla said with a wide grin, her braces shining in the room light.

I never thought of it that way, but I like the idea of that. Sure the wolf pack will protect us from physical harm, but us non-shifters help control the rez along the sidelines. Protecting the people with knowledge and understanding of how the pack works. It was like a well oiled machine here, working together for a greater purpose.

I smiled at both of them, " So you guys are family members of the pack?", I looked around the room trying to compare the others with each other. Since this is the classroom with the connection towards shape-shifters, and the shape-shifters themselves, they must have their brothers in this class with us.

Shayla spoke first, "My dad is part of the wolf pack, we don't know if my little brother Ryan is one yet though, he is only three, but since my dad is in the wolf pack they felt I needed to be in this class!"

I smiled lightly at her, "Whose your dad? I might remember him by name since I hear my parents talking all the time about the pack stuff and the members that are higher up like my dad."

She busted out laughing, I stared confused and slightly embarrassed at first, "My dad is your father's brother-in-law silly! He's your uncle! My mom is you dad's older sister Rachel!"

My mouth hung open, now that I thought of it we are supposed to meet with my aunt and uncle for dinner sometime this week so that I can finally meet them. "You mean your my cousin?"

She nodded with a giggle, "I had a feeling that I would meet you at school, but I wasn't sure if I really would or not! We should hangout and get to know each other more cuz!"

I laughed lightly, the news sinking it more. I nodded towards Shayla with a smile, "Yeah, we all should hangout together sometime!"

Maggie smiled, "Yeah that would be fun! Shayla and I can show you around when I'm not busy with pack duties."

I smiled, "You help your brother with pack stuff, that's awfully nice of you!"

She shake her head with a giggle, looking over at the guys behind us in the corner before back at me again, "I can see how you think that but nope, my brother doesn't live with us no more, he's in his twenties and he help lead the pack while your father was gone. He lives with his imprint. My mother was the first female shape-shifter. I'm the second." she answered as if it was completely normal.

I stared at her for a second, my eyes looking up and down at her. Shape-shifters were usually _large._ Maggie, was extremely small for her age. But she didn't look so fragile, you could see she had muscles, but was so short compared to the others in the pack.

"Really?" Was all I could manage at first, " So your Mom must be Leah, right?" I asked quietly.

She smiled over at me nodding, "Yep, my mother was in your father's wolf pack. I kinda had a feeling that he was your dad. You can see the resemblance. I seen many pictures of your dad growing up, and I can also see it in your brother also.." she said with a blush. Did she have a crush on him? It was kinda cute actually, seeing my brother has a girl already attracted to him.

I looked down at my jean-cover leg, " I have another brother, Eli. He isn't a shape-shifter. He's a quarter vampire." I said hesitantly, " He looks a lot like my mother then my father. But he's completely harmless, he doesn't really... You know drink blood that much, except from elk or deer around the area. He's really special." I finished with a smile over at her.

She grinned laughing, "Oh I'm not worried about your little brother hurting me, I learned alot thoughout the years about your family, especially how your mom was a hybrid and that she was raised by _vegetarian vampires_", she smiled over at me, "But I kinda figured that eventually you and me would meet, and I'm glad we did!" she said with a grin.

"Me too!" exclaimed Shayla with a laugh, "We should hangout tonight! Mags, do you have patrol tonight?"

Maggie shook her head, "No, I don't have to patrol the area until this Wednesday. We could go to the cliffs! That's always a lot of fun! I think you would like it Laura!"

I froze, laughing nervously. "Nah.. I think I will pass on that, I didn't really like the looks of them when my family drove onto the rez. You guys can go if you want though!"

Maggie frowned shaking her head, "No, it's alright, we can do something different if that make you uncomfortable! Shayla honestly hated the cliffs until this past summer, maybe someday you would like to try it, we won't pressure you to do that though."

I smiled with relief as Shayla pitched in, " Maybe we can go to my house and watch The Hunger Games? I got it for my birthday a few weeks ago but I never really had the change to watch it! I heard it's really good!"

A grin covered my face, "Really? That's my favorite movie! Plus the book series is really good! My favorite book was Catching Fire though!" I laughed lightly, "I think you might like the movie if you watch it!"

Maggie grinned, "Of course Shay will like it, she's a romance junkie, even though the movie is mainly action based."

Shayla sighed with a giggle, "Romance conquers all Missy, someday I will run into the sunset with sexy man!"

I laughed lightly while Maggie glared at Shayla playfully "Just don't sequel all over the place when certain scenes come on, or I seriously hit you upside the head."

The bell rung throughout the halls again, making me jump. The fifteen minute break was up, and everyone slowly shifted back to their sits. I got up and went back to mine as Miss Claire stood up from her desk and wiped down the white broad, clearing the notes. She wrote Q.C. and the date on the top of the whiteboard.

She turned herself around and looked at all of us with a smile ,"Okay Class, time for Quileute comprehension, get out the workbooks from under your seats and open up to page one-hundred and fifty-one."

XxXxX

The sun was finally peaking out alittle as I walked outside with my lunch tray behind Maggie and Shayla. On the brown plastic worn-down tray sat a corn-dog, with macoroni and cheese, an apple, and a box of skim milk. It looked alright, not like the disgusting lunches they served in the movies and complained about, but it still wasn't as good looking as Grandma Esme and Bella's meals they would cook for Hayden and I. Plus, they would give a big helping to the pack members like Maggie, Hayden, and the others since they had to eat alot more.

We walked over to the picnic tables set out on the concrete by the back door, there was only our class out right now, since we seemed to the last lunch time of the day at about twelve fifty. The guys were all sitting in the shade underneath a large tree about ten feet from the edge of the concrete. They were inhaling their food with force, except for Hayden who was taught to eat better or he would be scolded. I didn't know why he didn't brother not to ignore it at school, but it made me laugh on the inside.

We walked to the blue painted table, that was chipping off and sat down. I placed my tray down and looked at Shayla and Maggie. They right away started eating their corn-dog, and talking excitedly.

"So Maggie, back to our conversation before, we need to get you pumped up to talk to Steven!" Shayla said with a mouthful pounding her fist on the table to get her point across, "We only have about two and a half weeks until the Pow Wow!"

Maggie sighed shaking her head, "Shay, you just don't understand, I think Steven has a girlfriend. Why whould he go to the damn bonfire with me?"

Confused I stared at them, what was this "Pow Wow"? Is it a festival or something?

Shayla saw the look on my face and gave me a apologetic look, "Sorry Laura, I forgot to tell you! The Pow Wow is just this big thing the school does every fall, similar to a home-coming dance I believe, but it's mainly for kids our age to get together and have fun. They make a very large bonfire in the middle of the field, and basically we dance and sing with others. I guess it's basically a dance, but we do a ritual towards the end of it. I can't really explain it but it's amazing and fun! You'll like it!"

Maggie nodded and laughed, "And for the past month and a half Shay been pressuring me into trying to ask this guy I like to hang out with. She thinks we are "made for each other", as bad as that sounds."

Shayla pouted, crossing her arms across her chest, "But you are! You even admitted to me that you think you imprinted on the guy!" she whined exaggerated.

I smiled and looked at Maggie, "Why do you think you imprinted on him?"

Maggie blushed, her eyes darting to the table and then back to her half eaten lunch. She grabbed her second corn-dog in a rush and bit a big chunk off, speaking with her food still in her mouth, "Because I think about him all the time, and my heart speeds up when I'm around him.."

Shayla sighed dreamily, "I hope I can have an imprint someday..! It sounds so romantic!"

I nodded shyly, not sure if I should share about why I was so excited to come to the rez. Would they think I was weird that I was so desperate to be an imprint to somebody? I didn't want to come off that way so I stayed quiet, listening to them argue with each other.

Shayla leaned across the table to Maggie excitedly, "I think you should wear a dress I found on the internet, it's like mid-thigh and it's not frilly, since I know you hate that type of stuff, even though it would be cute and sexy on you, but what I think you will _love_ about it is that it's emerald-green! Since green is your favorite color, and it would look awesome with your hair I think we should order it!"

Maggie sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. "If you haven't noticed Shayla, I don't like dresses at all. Period. Plus I would need to shave, a lot.", she looked at me embarrassed, "Since I shift into an oversized wolf I have a lot of extra hair all over the place, sorry for the details Laura." she laughed awkwardly.

I laughed with her, shaking my head, "I don't mind, I'm just glad I don't have that problem!"

Shayla nodded grinning, "Trust me you are lucky, when I went to the beach with her this summer, she was like a caveman, I ended up being nice and helping with her horrible legs! I'm surprised I didn't need a weedwhacker!"

"Okay Shay, that's enough! You're embarrassing me, big time!" Maggie whined annoyed, finishing up her corn-dog.

I giggled lightly as I heard the back door open and close with a thud. I turned and looked over, the guy from earlier walking out with a tray of food. He didn't bother to look at me, but I still felt my stomach fill with butterflies. The group of guys waved him over, but none of them called his name so I didn't get to hear it.

"Look, I think Miss Black found a crush!" I heard Maggie sing-song trying to change the topic.

I ignored what she said, "What's his name?"

Shayla giggled, "His name is Nate, Seth Clearwater imprinted on his mom after his father passed away from leukemia and they fell in love and got married, even as sad as that sounds.. So I guess he's Maggie's cousin!"

Maggie nodded, looking over at him before back at them, "He's really nice, but got some sort of depression. He loves Seth and they get along perfectly, he just sometimes misses his real dad. But Seth is like a father to him, and he even calls him dad. Now Seth and his imprint/wife Mandy are expecting twins in December!"

I smiled before looking over at him. He had a sad story but he doesn't look so sad right now. He looks like he's having fun right besides Hayden and their friends. His eyes caught mine for a second before he darted them away, his ash blonde hair falling in front of his eyes.

Lunch carried on a little longer, us goofing around with each other before the bell rung everybody lazily getting up and dumping the rest of their uneaten food and placing the tray on the counter as we came in through the back doors.

Soon class was over and it was time to leave, so I packed my purple book bag with my notebooks, and the comprehension Workbook for homework and headed out the doors with Maggie and Shayla. The sun went back into hiding, but it didn't really matter, considering I liked the wet cold and cloudy weather here. It just had a connection to me, like I can feel safer in this type of enviroment.

We walked towards the edge of the school yard, saying only small talk before the rain started to come down in drizzes. Shayla sequeled before pulling the hood of her sweatshirt over her head.

"Dang! The day I decide to curl my hair, it starts to rain!" Shayla whined to us. Maggie laughed and shaked her head before spreading her arms out and spinning in a circle.

"It's raining, it's raining the old man is snoring-" Maggie giggled before Shayla hit her with a smack in the arm.

"You're even more annoying then the rain. Keep your mouth shut!" Shayla joked lightly.

I couldn't help but laugh with them as we walked towards the buses out waiting for the students on the main road by the school's drive about.

"We will try and do the movie date thing tomorrow okay? I need to make sure my parents are okay with having you guys over and make sure my room's clean. Mags always complains that I a room that had a tornado go though it, so I will save you from the horror Laura!" Shayla laughed, elbowing me in the ribs with a wink.

I nodded with a smile, rubbing my side lightly, man this girl had strength for her size. "Yeah, I will ask my mom about it, I pretty sure both of my parents will be fine with it!" I bit my lip shyly rubbing my arm, "Can I have your guys e-mails? I recently got a laptop from my grandparents as a goodbye present.."

Maggie and Shayla nodded enthusically before laughing, "Yeah, that's no problem Laura, I can't always reply right away but I usually get to it!" Maggie replied with a smile, "But I pretty much get on most of the time when I don't have the pack duties."

I took out my notebook and a pen and offered for Maggie to write it, she quickly scribbled it down and handed it to Shayla, who wrote hers down and doodled a heart by her name.

"I'm on every night basically, so feel free to chit chat with me cousin! I usually stay up til midnight on the computer in my room IMing with my friends from Forks." Shayla smiled, before nodding her head towards the bus, "I gotta go or I will miss my ride home! But I will for surely ask my parents about tomorrow!" She gave Maggie a hug before opening her arms, asking permission to give me one also.

"See you tomorrow!" I smiled, giving her a big hug. She squeezed me tightly before she pulled away and jogged to the bus, running up the steps before the door closed behind her and they were on their way.

Maggie smiled before she gave me a tight hug, "I'm glad I got to meet you today Laura, your are a pretty awesome girl! My bus will be leaving soon, do you know which bus you are riding?"

When she pulled away I smiled, "Thanks Maggie, your pretty awesome yourself! I actually don't ride the bus, my house is about a mile away so I'm going to walk home. I will see you tomorrow!"

Maggie nodded with a grin, "Yep! Bye!" she quickly ran to her bus that was slowly starting away, but the door opened and before letting her in before it took off and exited onto the highway.

I walked towards the path I walked out of this morning by the woods, leading to a wide bike trail. Hayden already left early with the pack for patrol, my dad waiting by the edge of the woods with the two other large wolves. But none of them were the wolf that I encountered my first night, which I was relieved greatly by.

I asked my dad who the wolf was, but he quickly changed the topic each time, so I dropped it and went my way like I usually did. But I had a feeling Hayden and him were keeping something from me, but since he won't admit it I can't honestly be sure.

I walked down the wet black top path, listening to the sounds around me. The steps of my feet, the tapping of the rain on the trees above and around me, the rushing of the wind, and the distance rolling of cars on the highway in the distance.

It was green and beautiful out here, lots of ferns, weeds, and plants surrounding the edge of the path. I liked the feeling of the almost quiet place. It made me feel safe and secure in a way that I never felt before.

I walked for a while before I started hearing the cracking of sticks being stepped on. I looked around carefully but carried on, fastening my pace, but thinking nothing of it. But it started getting louder, and it made me nervous. The safe feeling breaking into shards around me, as I tried to ignore the noises I was hearing. It probably was an elk, deer, or whatever around here.

I heard a bark and I turned startled, afraid that it was the wolf that I wanted to avoid, but instead it was my father, standing there with his lips turned up in a wolfy grin. Literally.

"Dad! You scared me, don't ever do that again!" I laughed lightly, walking up to him. He was as tall as me in his wolf form, his shaggy russet fur matching his dark eyes. He nodded towards the end of the trail, signaling me that I should head home.

"I know Dad, I'm heading there right now. Is something wrong?" I asked him, shifting on my feet. He stared at me, nodding his head in that direction. He shoke his head at my question. He just wanted me to get home safely I guess.

I nodded before making my way back down the trail before looking back at home, "See you at dinner Dad!" I called while starting to walk again.

He barked before disappearing into the bushes, his feet patting throughout the woods.

Just as I was walking into the yard I heard a sequel, up in the tall oak tree front of the house stood my brother Elisha, waving from the highest branch. I couldn't help but smile and wave back as I saw my mom jump down from the tree.

"Mama, Sissy's home! Can we play cops and robbers?" Elisha jumped down also, right into my mother's waiting arms. Some times I wonder if my little brother would get hurt, but my mom was always close by, keeping him safe.

I nodded with a smile, "I'm the cop, you're the robber!" I sprinted towards him before he jumped out of my mother's arms with another sequel before darting away from me.

The funny thing about this game was that I could never catch him, but I never stopped playing this with him. I just had to try harder until someday I can. I will catch up to my family someday, even if it takes another twenty years.

**Here you go you guys, rewritten Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading - AJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, now that we are back on track I can continue on with my story, woo hoo! Thanks for sticking with me you guys, it means alot! I hope you guys like this chapter and please review! Thanks!**

_The wind brushed up my bare back, sending chills down my spine. The ocean in front of me was throwing crashing waves against the cliff I was standing on. There was no light, except for the moon and the stars. It was a cold night, but my heart was warm and beating rapidly. I stood there, my hair flying around my face, whipping my shoulders. I was waiting for someone, but I wasn't sure who quite yet. But I had a purpose of staying here._

_"You actually waited here for me." I heard a thick voice call behind me, causing my heart to beat faster. I smiled to myself. Of course I waited for him, after all I promised him._

_"Why wouldn't I?" I questioned turning around towards him, "I told you I would."_

_He laughed to himself, his deep voice ringing in my ears. It was like a lullaby that I wanted to fall asleep to. "Most people would be smart and avoid me. But I guess you're the worlds biggest idiot."_

_I didn't really catch his face, since it was so dark, but I could see the outlines of his body. He was extremely tall like a giant, where I only went just below his chest when I stood in front of him. But I could tell he had a grin plastered to his face just by the way he talked._

_"Apparently I'm indeed. But you need me." I muttered to him softly as I walked over to him, "And I don't turn my back on people who need me, especially when I need the person myself."_

_He shook his head in disagreement, a chuckle raising in his throat, "Who says I need you? I just came here because you stormed out of your house on your parents. Everybody's worried", he crossed his arms in front of his chest in defense, "I'm your protector, I don't need __**you**__ protecting __**me**__."_

_I frowned looking at him square in the face, "You know that's not true, I can protect you just as well. I'm not weak just because I'm human. I love you, even if you don't want me to."_

_Who was this man I was talking to and telling I love? I didn't know this guy, so why did I feel this pull to be near him? I couldn't stand being a day without him since I first met his eyes. He may not feel the same way that I felt towards him, but that didn't make me feel any less for him._

_He walked to me, grabbing my wrist tightly, holding it to his chest, "Who says I don't want you to? You don't know how I feel! Who says that I wouldn't die for you, that I would ever leave you?" he muttered softly, his other hand cupping my cheek. "I can't be with you Laura, not because I don't want you.. But because I need to protect you from me."_

_His thick calloused hand was a comfort blanket to me, something that made me secure and safe. He himself needed to feel that way too, since he felt so insecure and helpless on the inside. He always put himself down, saying I wouldn't understand, but I did, I felt that way myself when he wasn't besides me. I wanted to be his comfort blanket, something to hold and drawn to. My family never made me feel that way except my baby brother. Hayden otherwise made me ashamed of who I really was. But this man made me different. I didn't care no more about what others thought of me, I only cared what he thought of me._

_"Don't. Please, I need you.. I want to be with you!" I cried out softly, pushing myself to him, "You won't hurt me, you could never hurt me! No matter how you feel on the inside, you know that no matter what happens it would hurt you just as much as it does to me to even come close to hurting me!"_

_He groaned annoyed to himself, not sure what to think of what I just said, "You are too young for me Laura, we need to wait. Maybe in about five or so years this might work out, but right now I just need to protect you."_

_I shook my head hard in disagreement, "No. I know you want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you. Age doesn't matter, my mom and dad are twenty years apart! Why does six years seem so bad to you!"_

_"Because you are a minor in the real world!" he yelled at me, leaning down to me, "It's hard waiting for you Laura, but I need to do it because I don't want you make you look bad! I care about you so much, but I can't be that. Not right now"_

_I felt the tears sting my eyes as I stared into his grey eyes, I felt the pull tighten in my chest, wanting me to be near to him. I didn't care if he will be mad at me later, so I grabbed the back of his neck forcefully and pulled him down to me, my lips crushing against his. I felt him try to pull away at first but then he gave in, pulling my body against him. I knew he wouldn't be able to do that to me, he can't say no to what I want and need._

_Our lips moved together in a strange rhythm, chaste and different. This was my first kiss, and it was with the man I yearned to always stand besides. I pulled away breathing heavily and looked him dead in the eyes. They were filled with adoration, love, and longing, and I'm sure mine were the same way. I never wanted to leave this man. After all the things that we been though it made our bond stronger, more urgent and meaningful. But he was still going though the battle inside his heart. He wouldn't ever admit it to me, but his heart was weak and broken, afraid to trust another person._

_After that woman he thought he loved left him many years ago, he was afraid to trust others. He was afraid to fall in love with anybody, including me. Even though the stings of fate was drawn to us. I had to keep proving and proving again that I wouldn't leave, even if he kept pushing himself farther and farther away, because I wouldn't. I was his. And he was mine._

_"You won't lose me, because I will always wait for you."_

_This time he was the one to kiss me, he pulled me tightly against him, his arms wrapped around me. His lips were at first soft and light, before he deepen the kiss. His lips were hot against mine as the wind sent chills down my spine._

I opened my eyes, the light from the hallway blinding me for a minute. I laid in my bed confused and nervous. This was the continued dream I experienced for the second time this week. I didn't know who the guy was, since it was always dark and hazy, but it always took at least ten minutes to let my heart settle back into my ribcage. I think I made up a fantasy man, someone who existed only in my dreams, but I didn't really mind those dreams, anything to distract myself from the wolf that occupied my mind most of the day at school. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I enjoyed these dreams my mind would make up for me. It was like I was in a Romance Thriller.

I could hear voices, so I listened carefully to the conversation outside my room down the hall. It appeared to be my father and mother in their room, in some way arguing with each other. They never really fought with each other so it shocked me as I tuned in.

"You know that they can't avoid each other on this small reservation forever Jacob, no matter how hard you try. She can't be the sheltered little girl forever Honey, what would have happened if my father did that to you?"

He groaned in frustration, "Ness, you don't know what this guy is known for! He is literally jerk that only hurts and plays with people's emotions. His life is filled with pure hatred because some woman left him! I don't want my only daughter to be treated like crap by some jerk!"

Who? I didn't understand who he was talking about, so I listened closer sitting up in my bed. It was silent for a few moments before my mother started harshly whispering at him, I could just imagine her long index finger jabbing him in the chest.

"Laura will be the one to change him then! Don't you remember how you felt before you imprinted on me? You felt hatred just like this man for my mother! Because she left you for my father, just like this woman left him! I changed you from the moment you laid eyes on me, and from the sounds of what you talking about Laura literally will do the same for him."

My dad sighed heavily, quickly calming his self down since he didn't want to upset my mother. Just part of the weird imprint bond that my mother, him, and almost everyone on the reservation have with their soul-mate. All except me basically. I'm just that unlucky, always been that way with being in my family. Maybe that's why I have a boyfriend in my dreams at night, because I knew I was not going to end up with one.

"I just don't want her to get hurt, she might not understand this situation right now. He hasn't shifted or been on patrol since the incident, and as far as I see it he's not taking it very easily. He avoids contact with everybody, and I don't think he will be a good influence for her right at this moment." he spoke to her softly.

Who are they talking about? They can't be talking about me are they? I haven't met any guy really that fit that description lately besides the guy I like.. Nate.. But he's not part of the wolf-pack, he is just in my class because his step-dad self is one of the main pack members, Seth Clearwater. But I really was confused, who did I have such a big impact on that I don't even know about? I must of just heard the conversation wrong, since I just woke up.

I sighed deeply, looking at my clock, it was almost three in the morning and it was a weekend. Just great. Another ten or fifteen hours until I can hangout with my cousin Shayla and have dinner at her house for a welcoming party of my family arriving on the rez.

I heard my mom get quiet, "We should stop talking about this Honey, I think she's awake." I heard her stand up and start walking to my room. Quickly I slammed myself back down on the pillow and closed my eyes tightly. But it got quiet so I think she went back to her room with dad.

I opened my eyes again to see her stand right by my bed stand, "I know you're awake Laura." she replied sadly in a soft voice. She ran her hand through my thick messy hair slowly as I looked up at her.

Since my mother was half-vampire she could pretty much hear everything that goes on in her household. Helpful for her, not so much me. I can't sneak my self outside to walk without her suddenly standing besides me, her arms across her chest with the scowl she got from Grandma Bella. It also means I can't have a normal conversation on the phone with my friends without her clearing her throat outside my door in the hallway. It didn't help also I had a little brother who was a mind-reader and a quarter vampire himself. Well I guess I can add Dad and Hayden also since they have the abnormal hearing of a predator.

Basically I guess I'm hard of hearing compared to my family.

"Sorry Mama" I replied sheepishly into my pillow. I didn't know what else to say to her, since I had no idea what my Dad and her were talking about. It sounded like pack problems I shouldn't worry about, it didn't really had anything to do with me.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She asked quietly, sitting down on the edge of my bed. Her fingers lingering in my dark wavy hair.

"No.." I whispered, my heart racing in my chest, not wanting to blow my cover I've been able to have for these past few days. I was actually pretty surprised that my little mind-reading brother didn't tell anybody. I suppose he must have slept more lately, even though he didn't need that much sleep with being a quarter vampire.

She smiled lightly, "You are growing up so fast my baby girl.." she whispered, kissing my forehead with a laugh.

I smiled lightly against my pillow. It was sad almost looking as old as my mom. She was forever frozen at seventeen, while I continued to age. My seventeenth birthday was only a few weeks away on October fourth. Soon I will look the same age as her, and then I will look older and older slowly but surely. My family will live forever, and I will die alone. I will not think about that right now though.

I yawned as she started to hum lightly, her hair still running through my hair. I automatically remembered the tune as my Grandpa Edward's lullaby that he wrote for me. It was a soft and sweet tone, with long curls with each raised vocal. There were no lyrics to the song unlike with Eli's song, but it just made my song more special and unique. I could come up with new words every time I think of it, and that was just how I liked it.

Slowly sleep overcame me again, but there were no dreams, just pitch black darkness wrapped in warmth.

XxXxX

When I woke up there was light streaming through my open window, the air crisp with the beginning of fall as the leaves were changing colors. Fall was personally my favorite season, being that it had bother my birthday and Eli's in the end of November, and also because of how beautiful the trees look in the sunsets I would watch almost every night.

I got out of my bed, untangling my legs from my sheets and stretched my arms up into the air. After I heard a few pops I grabbed my grey zip-up sweatshirt and slipped it on before carefully walking out of the room. I stumbled over a few of my brother's action figures and cursed myself quietly.

"Shh.." I heard behind me and I turned to see Elisha with his index finger with a mischievous grin. "Somebody's here to talk to daddy."

_Who?_ I asked silently, looking down the hall at the stairway that leads down stairs to the entryway. I saw shadows reflecting from the livingroom, as they argued and were expressive with their hands and body language.

"Pack Members." he said simply, climbing up the wall and crawling on the ceiling towards the stairs, before disappearing down the landing silently. Some day that boy was going to give me a heart attack by sneaking up on me.

I didn't bother to be as sneaky as Eli, I tumbled my way down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, stubbing my toe on the corner of the stairs as I turned into the dining room.

_Damn that hurts._ I walked into my kitchen with a grumble, seeing my brother Eli crouching on the counter with an evil grin behind my mother who was doing the dishes. He put his index finger on his lips again shushing me silently. I smiled with a shake of my head and walked up the cupboards, accidentally slamming it open.

"Good morning Honey", my mother said looking up with a smile at me, "I have left over frenchtoast from Hayden and Eli, would you like me to heat some up?"

I bit my lip, rubbing the back of my head nervously, "Nah, I think I'm just gonna grab a couple of granola bars and head out to Maggie's. She and I are going to meet up with Shayla. We are planning to go see the new movie that came out yesterday."

"I want you to change out of that though, hun." She nodded at me, looking me over.

I was wearing short Hello Kitty pajama shorts, a pink tank top, and my zip up sweatshirt, with my long black hair tangled around my shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh, "Yes mom, I was actually going to change and wear that outfit you and Alice brought me on Thursday when you went out shopping, is that alright?"

She grinned with a quick and excited nod, "Of course! You should keep it on for when we go to dinner tonight with your aunt and uncle, I want you to also untangle that mop on your head though sweetie!"

I laughed with nod before grabbing two granola bars, walking out to the living by my dad. Their were two members of the pack, one I quickly identified was Quil, Miss Claire's fiancé, and the other I had no clue was, he was a lot younger than Quil, and looked like he was in his early twenties, or late teens, but I never seen him at school so I doubt he was a teenager. He looked familiar, but I never seen the guy before.

"Hey Daddy", I whispered giving him a smile before jogging up the stairs, I saw my dad give me a smile before I rounded the corner. A low whistle filled the halls before a loud smack was sounded.

After I changed into the clothes my mom and Alice bought I went into the bathroom and attempted to tame my mane. It took about twenty minutes before it was acceptable. I went back to my room and checked myself out in the full-length body mirror. I was wearing stretchable black fanned out capris, a red and black one-shoulder tee, and a red hair band, and matching red shoes. It was a cute outfit, it was just so bold, and it showed way too much skin for my usual outfitter. I brushed the thought off and sprayed my strawberry splash body spray before quickly grabbing my draw-sting bag with my money and ran back down the stairs.

My father was waiting down by the front stairs with his arms crossed and a grin before letting out a playful whistle. My cheeks burned as I giggled lightly, stepping out onto the landing. He smiled once again before his face became serious.

"Laura, since I trust Maggie I'm allowing her to drive you and your cousin to the movie in Forks. But you still have to behave and stay by Maggie at all times."

I nodded looking down nervously, before back at his face, "I will Dad, I wasn't even planning on leaving her anyway."

He nodded, before he smiled and patting my back, "Have fun Honey, be back by three forty-five." He gave me a hug and left the room just as Maggie pulled up with her mother's Black Chevy Blazer. She honked her horn with a loud laugh, and Shayla sitting in the front doubled over at watching me jump from the horn. I called out a goodbye to my family and ran out the door, barely remembering to close the front door behind me.

I opened the back door behind Shayla and jumped in, buckling my seat beat as she went in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

"Ohhh you look sexy Laura!" I heard Shayla giggle, "Are you planning on picking up some guys?"

I blushed shaking my head, "My mom and Aunt brought me this for the party with your family tonight." She gasped with a laugh.

"You have a very stylish family, I shall have them help pick out clothes for me for now on!" she grinned a smile at me before winking.

"You ready to see Zombie love?" Maggie asked with a smirk in front of me trying to change the subject, "I know that Miss Lahote here is damn excited!"

Shayla sequeled excitedly in the seat in front of me, "It looks so funny in the trailers, but I hope there is some goodie goodness of romance in there!"

I laughed with a nod, "Yeah, the previews on youtube look pretty good, I just hope it's as good as it seems!" I leaned forward in the seat, looking at the both of them smiling, "Thanks for inviting me you guys!"

Maggie looked at me with a smile in the review mirror before focusing back on the road, "No Problem girly, you know that we love you!"

"You are our best friend Laura, of course we invited you! There are plenty more things we will do together again also! For example, the big Pow Wow in two weeks! We need to start looking for dresses, and most importantly, _dates_" Shayla said with a dramatic voice, looking at Maggie then me. "I'm thinking sometime we need to goto Post Angeles and go dress and accessories shopping! I know for sure that Magster here needs get something in a sortish emerald-green color. But you on the other hand, I think your best suit would be red or perhaps a dark blue since it would enhance your skin tone!"

Maggie sighed with a smile, "Oh Shay, why must I go through the horrors of getting a dress? Can't I just wear nice jeans and a blouse?"

"Are you serious?!" Shayla gasped in horror, "You have to wear a dress! It's a dance after all! Laura is she crazy or what?"

I laughed lightly, "I don't see why she _has_ to wear one, but I bet she would be the wow in the pow wow" I joked with a laugh as I saw Maggie's face darken a shade.

"I would, it's just that the guys in the pack will be there.." she muttered embarrassed, her face serious, "I just don't want to have to dress up in front of them and embarrass me because I suddenly appear girly in front of them!"

I nodded understandably, "You don't have to Maggie, I just think that if you want to dress up do it for you, not for the guys. Who cares what they think, from the sounds of it most of them are immature in someway besides you!" I smiled patting her shoulder reassuringly.

She smiled up at the review mirror at me, "I will think about it you Guys, I just don't want to decide right now. I will for surely come and help you both chose your dresses though!"

Shayla smiled, "Ok, that sounds good to me!"

I nodded with a smile as we rolled into the town. After we parked, we walked in and ordered our snacks before entering into the Warm Bodies movie just as the trailers were ending.

XxXxX

It was around a little after noon when we walked out of the movie theaters, joking around and bumping into each other teasingly. The sun was peeking out of the clouds, but it was still hazy and gloomy out. We walked down main street for a few minutes before we came to a stop outside a diner.

Maggie whined, "I'm starving..! Can we stop here and get a burger?" She pointed at the neon sign on the building that read _Fork in the Road Diners _in bright green letters. The name had humor in it and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't see why not!" I said with a smile, as Shayla rubbed her stomach.

"I hear they have good beer-battered fries! I've been dying to try some!" Shayla spoke with desire and longing, "I haven't had fries in forever, let's go!"

"Then it's decided girls, we shall feast ourselves here!" Maggie announced as we walked our way into the building. The door behind us let out a ding from the bells attached. It surprised both Shayla and I, but Maggie heard it when she opened it.

A plump middle-age woman walked quickly over to us with a smile and bright red lipstick on. "Hello Ladies! Is this all that will be joining today? Hey Maggie!" She balanced a platter with glasses filled with water on her hips. She was a beautiful woman, with blondish grey hair, and had dangling hoop-earrings, and was wearing what I assumed was the uniform. A bright green polo shirt, and black dress pants.

"Yep, nice to see you once again Sarah!" Maggie said with a grin, Sarah laughed with a nod before Maggie replied to us, "My dad's favorite waitress here!" she laughed along with Sarah before she led us over to a large old-fashioned booth.

"I will be right with you young ladies, is there something I can get you all to drink?" she asked with a smile, grabbing a notepad from her belt.

After she took our orders and left Shayla quickly leaned across the table to me with a mischievous grin. "I think that my future boyfriend might be here..!" Her head nodding to what I assumed was the kitchen, "He's super cute, and plus I think he likes me too!"

Maggie snorted besides me with a laugh, before leaning up to Shayla, "I don't think so dear, because that's the way he acts to all the girls. I know him, and trust me, he doesn't think in the most nicest way. He's actually pretty much an asshole to everybody, and treats girls like a game."

I felt chills go up my spine for no reason, staring at Maggie. She had a serious look on her face all the sudden, before her eyes glazed over to mine and quickly looking away guiltily. I continued to stare confused, placing my hands in my lap. I felt my chest pull right above my heart, but I ignored it listening to them continue on.

"Yeah, whatever. I believe it when I see it! I'm thinking about asking him to the Pow Wow!" Shayla's eyes lite up excitedly before looking at me, her legs nudging me under the table. "I'm thinking of wearing this red lacy dress that I saw on this website called Debs. There's a store at the mall in Port Angeles!"

I smiled and nodded at her, "I think that would look cute, especially with your eyes!" I blushed lightly but she laughed it off with a smile. It helped me calm down a little knowing that she thought it was sweet and not to over clinging.

Maggie stayed quiet, her eyebrows knitting together. She looked like she was thinking really hard. It confused me, I mean was this so bad that Shayla had a crush on this guy? Sure from the sounds of what Maggie was hinting it might not work out for the best. I didn't want to see my new-found cousin get hurt either, since I cared a lot about her already.

I listened to Shayla drone on about this mystery man, about how cute he was, how he had the deepest voice she ever heard, everything basically except for his name. The look in her eyes showing adoration, love, and hope, and I couldn't help but feel happy that she felt this way for somebody. Maybe this guy was _her_ soul mate? I felt my heart pull in longing for what she felt, for that slim chance that I would find my soul mate, or that I was someone's imprint. But from my luck so far, I don't really have anything.

I heard Sarah's voice came by, calling over to Maggie from the counter, "Sorry Hun! I gotta go, Jane just called me telling me she is vomiting all over the place! I need to go, but I will make sure that your food is served!"

Maggie acknowledged her with a sad smile, "It's alright. I hope she feels better!"

Sarah thanked her and ran out the door, pulling on her leather jacket and swinging her oversized purse onto her shoulder in a hurry. I continued to watch her outside the window, shuffling to her car in the vacant lot across the street. She turned the ignition of her blue Mazda 3 on and was out of the parking lot in a matter of a minute, zooming down the streets. My great-grandpa Charlie wouldn't be very happy to pull her over, since he is one of the main officers in Forks. He was planning to retire at the end of next year, and he wanted it to go by smoothly.

I continued to stare out the window, listening to Shayla talk to Maggie about how we should do each other's make-up and hair for the dance. Shayla must really be excited for this dance to come along in two weeks, since that was all that she basically talked about while we were together. I didn't really mind, it was just it kinda got boring after a while.

A bell rung by the counter signaling that someone's meal was done, I secretly hoping it was ours. I felt my stomach growl and Maggie giggled deeply. I looked over at her sheepishly with a small grin. "Sorry, my stomach can be pretty annoying."

She shake her head with a laugh, "Nope, it's pretty adorable!" I smiled, laughing with her as I felt my cheeks flush. I still couldn't handle compliments, same as always, but I was working on it.

We waited another ten minutes before I heard the bell ring again, Shayla eyes lighting up. She grinned giving me an excited look, meaning this mystery man she was talking about must be coming out. I looked around quickly, hearing a deep voice coming from behind the counter, mumbling curses.

Maggie swore next to me, giving herself a face plant with her palm. Quickly she stood up, grabbing my arm, "Shayla, I need to take Laura quick, we will be back in a few minutes!"

Before Shayla could response Maggie dragged me down the aisle as I tripped clumsily after her, "Where are we going...?" I managed out right as she shoved me into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

She cursed quietly to herself, peaking outside the door before cursing again. What was going on? I didn't understand what was going on at all. It was confusing and making my anxiety raise to extreme levels.

"What's wrong Maggie?" I asked quietly, looking at her nervously.

She closed the door before looking at me with a reassuring smile, even though I could tell something was wrong. She sighed looking around the bathroom, her eyes darting all over the place. "Nothing Laura, it's just that I remembered that your father told me not to bring you here."

I frowned, "What do you mean? You're confusing me, is there someone bad here?" I tried to remember if my dad told me not to go to this restaurant, but nothing registered in my head. I never heard of this place until we came across it today.

She was nervously clunching her teeth together annoyed, "Not really, it's just someone that I don't think he is quite comfortable with you meeting with yet. I don't really want you seeing this guy now either."

My eyes widened, was this somebody that had something against my family coming here? I looked at her nervously, trying to take this seriously, "Should we just pay and leave then, or maybe take it to go?"

She fisted her hands in her hair annoyed as she paced the bathroom, "I don't know! I'm going to be in so much trouble with your dad though! I already have problems with him because I overslept when it was my patrol shift last Wednesday! But I'm afraid I won't be able to hangout with you no more!" She looked extremely nervous and mad with herself, as she stared at the floor, it hurt to see her beat herself up about this, especially because she was scared dad was going to take me away from her.

I grabbed her shoulder firmly, looking at her, "Maggie, it's okay, let's just message Shayla that we have to leave and she could have our to meals to go quickly, and we can sneak out the door." I smiled lightly, gripping her shoulders tightly, "You don't have to worry about it, I will make sure nothing happens with my dad."

She calmed down lightly, but she was still tense as she nodded, "Okay, but I'm really sorry about this, I feel really bad now.."

I laughed lightly, pulling her to me and giving her a tight hug, "It's no problem Mags, I understand! Let's just get out of here before something happens." She smiled, returning the hug before she pulled out her old tracfone cellphone out of the back pocket of her jeans.

Her fingers slowly typed across the keys before the beep came from the phone, showing that she sent the message. Less than a minute later the phone rung, Maggie quickly answering it.

"Shayla we have to go. No, right now. I forgot that her dad told me not to bring her here. Yeah, well, I'm sorry. We got to go. Yeah. Thanks, we'll be out in five minutes. No, don't ask right now, we need to go. Okay, thanks again." She sighed and nodded to me, putting her phone away.

Five minutes later we were out of the restaurant and in the Blazer. It took awhile to sneak past everybody, with Shayla and Maggie blocking me, Shayla didn't ask anymore questions, but I knew she was dying to ask. But it all came back to one question.

_Who was this person the pack was trying to keep me away from?_

**Hey you guys, sorry it took so long to update, I kept blowing it off because of tests and things with family. Thank-you for patiently waiting for me, I will **_**try **_**to update sooner. Love you guys! - AJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys, AJ here! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks, I've been very busy with Exams and everything since it was the end of the quarter yesterday at my school. I'm proud to say I have straight A's! First time ever for me! Anyway enough of my rambling! Time to get down to business again! Thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate it sooo much!**

Maggie right about had an anxiety attack when we pulled into the gravel drive way that lead to the house. Her small body shook and trembled in the sit besides me as I grabbed her hand to reassure her, gripping it firmly. I didn't understand why she was so scared, my dad didn't really scare me, he was a gentle giant. Wasn't he? He might have been different around the pack, seeing that Hayden always was trying to be on his good side. He might have even been a hard ass and I wouldn't have even noticed.

We just dropped Shayla off at her house on the other side of the reservation close to the Quileute border that lead to Forks. She was pouting about how she didn't get to see her mystery man, blaming Maggie that my dad would have never found out. She was just as clueless as I was on who Maggie was trying to keep me away from, but after complaining for a few minutes she calmed down and smiled at me telling me I will get to meet him soon before Maggie glared at her shaking her head. Probably not the brightest idea to head back to that café until my father gave me the thumbs up.

We traveled in silence, the radio lightly playing in the background. It was the local Hard Rock station from Port Angeles that most of the pack listened to, including Hayden. Most of it was Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, and some Hollywood Undead, but I didn't really mind, I like most music except for country.

It took around a good fifteen minutes before we turned off the main road onto the gravel drive way to my house. I couldn't see the sky because of the canopy of the trees, but it was easy to tell it was forecasted. We continued down the gravel until the trees clear out, showing the large wooden-cabin styled house.

My mom was sitting on the porch swing with little Elisha in the crook of her arms, playing with her hair. My brother attention quickly snapped to the Blazer as we came closer to the house. A bright grin flashed across Eli's little face as he darted up the driveway in his vampire speed. My mother following after him, making sure he wouldn't get hit. Which was ironic since Eli could have easily taken the Blazer out and not have a starch on him.

"Sissy's home Mama!" he cried out excitedly, jumping up and down as the car traveled towards them. His red bronze curls shaping his round face as his brown gold tinted eyes lite up.

I smiled as the car came to a complete stop about a hundred meters from the house. Maggie's hand suddenly went limp in mine, the shaking subdued just as her hand felt life-less in my hand. My eyes widened as I quickly darted my eyes to Maggie's face.

"Maggie! Whats wrong! Maggie?" Her face lite up as she stared out the windshield, a small smile across her lips. She stared at my hopping brother for a few moments, her smile growing bigger. I just stared at her confused before she came back to me.

She grinned at me laughing lightly, squeezing my hand excitedly, "Is that your little brother? Elisha? I need to meet him!"

My eyes widened, "Hold up there Mags, what's going on, you were like missing from your body for a good minute back there!" Then suddenly it hit me. Like a ton of bricks. My brother was imprinted to my best friend. "Wow. T-That's awesome. Wow!" I was literally shocked, happy, but shocked. My brother had an imprint, I didn't even know that could happen because usually imprinting happened to _male_ shape-shifters. But since it happened to her mother Leah Clearwater, I guess Maggie could imprint herself. But it was hard covering up the hurt. My brother could live forever like my mother, and if Maggie wanted to she could continue to phase while standing alongside my brother until he dies. Which could be never. I would die before then. I might not ever get imprinted on, I will then be the only one in the family to die alone.

Maggie smiled nodding her head enthusically, glancing back and forth between Eli and me. I grinned against the pain and nodded, letting go of her hand slowly before opening the door. She beat me to them, her smile never leaving her face.

Elisha looked back at my mother behind him, smiling up at me before at Maggie. "You're Maggie. Laura's friend! Right Laura?" he looked at me with a grin, waiting for me to agree.

I nodded, he quickly started up again, "Maggie thinks she loves me Mama, just like how Daddy loves you! Just like how Cal-"

Mom quickly silenced him, "Really? You mean you imprinted on Eli?" I mother rushed out excitedly, a smile coming across her face, it was funny how my mom and Elisha looked so much alike right there.

Maggie nodded, her smile growing bigger and bigger. Her face flushed quickly as she looked at my mother shyly, "I don't love him exactly the way Jacob loves you though. It's more of a brother and sister love.."

My mom laughed before giving Maggie a big hug, "I know Honey, I was the same way with Jacob as I was little. I just want to say welcome to the family, it's pretty hectic sometimes so I hope your up to it!"

Maggie laughed embarrassed before glancing at me nervously, I couldn't read what she was trying to tell me, but Eli beat me to it, "Eli likes you too Maggie! You will be my best friend too!" He quickly jumped into Maggie arms, crawling up her chest to her shoulder.

Shocked she looked down before she smiled again, holding him securely against her looking at me. "He knows what I'm thinking? Like your grandpa Edward?"

I nodded with a laugh, looking at my brother who was now playing with Maggie's hair, braiding it like how I taught him a while back. He quickly finished it smiling as he looked up at her face. His face was content as her laid his head against her firm shoulder, her hand against his back protectively. I felt happy for them, they seemed great for each other, but I still felt the pang of loneliness in my chest as I looked at them. Maggie will protect my brother when I'm gone, more than I ever possibly could.

My mom grabbed my hand, giving me a smile. She could tell how hard this was for me, even though I never explained why. She could tell I felt like I was alone, my baby brother leaving me, my only sibling that was happy to be around me. My playmate that always made my day, that always greeted me when I came home from school and wanted to cuddle when he knew I wanted to cry. I wanted to be the one to protect him, to cradle him in my arms. But I knew I couldn't do anything against the bond of fate between Maggie and Elisha.

Elisha looked at me, holding out his little hand. A small smile on his face, waving me to come over to them. I pulled away from my mom and stood besides Maggie as she looked at me. She looked between my brother and I, nodded her head to me, opening her other arm to give me a hug.

I went into her hug, her arm wrapping around me and pulling me to her chest, Eli squeezing himself close to me and her. His little hand tangled itself in my wavy hair, rubbing the back of my neck lightly.

"We will be best-friends together Laura. Maggie and I love you!"

I couldn't help but tear up as I felt the hole of loneliness fade away from my heart.

XxXxX

Maggie left when my Dad came home, signaling her to go on her shift. She gave me and Eli each a hug before she left in her mom's Blazer. Hayden and Dad just came back from patrolling, and Dad was in a sour mood as he stamped his way into the yard. Mumbling something to my mother before she sighed and followed him into the house, leaving Hayden and Eli with me out in the yard.

I was on the porch swing watching Eli playing by the trees as Hayden sat down on the front steps. It was quiet for a few moments before I mumbled to him with a grin.

"Eli got imprinted on today."

He groaned looking at me, "I could tell by lovestruck expression glued on Davidson's face. She was basically worshiping him! Disgusting really. I'm never going to be like that when I imprint."

I laughed looking out at Eli jumping into the large oak tree, couching on the branch, probably pretending he was a predator like he was. "I think its cute, I wonder if Dad was like that around Mom when she was still little."

"He was just as bad. Honestly. I don't see why you find it so cute. Imagine, when Elisha gets older they will be even more gross. The pack mind is on powerful thing." he grumbled looking over at me, his lips pulled tight. He stared at me for awhile before sighing.

"Why are you and Dad in such a bad mood? Did you see anything on patrol?" I questioned looking at him confused.

He laughed with a huff, "I guess. There are a lot of drama right now going on in the pack. To be Honest some of it has to do with you."

"Me? What did I do?" I asked startled sitting up more, "I didn't do anything!"

He laughed louder this time shaking his head. "Oh, trust me, you did something this time. You may not know right now, but you will soon. Dad may not want to accept it, but knowing you, you will eventually get yourself into trouble like usual."

I huffed, glaring at him before turning my attention back to Eli. He was crawling his way up to the top of the tree, before he disappeared behind the leaves and coming back down with a dead squirrel in his hands. I gagged as he bit into it and sucked it dry sitting on the branch. "I doubt that's what really going on, your just being an ass."

He laughed again before standing up and stretching, a few joints popping audibly. "Whatever weakling. Gonna go hit the kitchen. I'm starving."

I frowned. I hated when he called me that. I also hated the way he tried to make me feel so low about myself. I will show him one of these days. But for now I will do my best to ignore him. "Don't eat too much, we are going to our cousin's tonight for dinner."

I listened to him enter the house before I stood up and walked out onto the yard. It was lightly drizzling, but it felt nice against my skin. What did he mean that some of the pack issues have to do with me? I barely knew any of the pack besides my dad, Hayden, and Maggie. I seen some of the pack at school, but I haven't really spoken to any of them. I felt no interest to the pack at all. So how did I get into trouble with them?

I closed my eyes as an image flashed before my eyes, my enveloping me in.

_His fingers felt like fire against my skin, moving up and down my arms. A smile traced on his perfect lips, full and smooth as he laughed deeply with me. I felt my heart race in my chest as I tried to lean up to them, but he pushed me away, his laughter quickly dying down. I felt the stab of rejection in my chest as I tried yet again but he quickly pulled away from me completely, a frown forming on his face._

_"I can't do that." he muttered to me, my body lost the warmth of his. I needed him."It's wrong."_

_I shook my head, confused and hurt, "Please.. Just.. Please."_

_He groaned looking away, "Laura, don't pull that shit on me. I can't! Okay?" He looked at me sadly, before down at the cold ground. Everything was cold. Without him that is. "I'm suppose to protect you. Not hurt you."_

_I shook my head with a glare, looking down as I crossed my chest, "Well you're not doing a swell job right now. Haven't you ever thought that every time you pushed me away that you were hurting me? Because honestly, that's what you're doing."_

_He groaned, taking a step towards me and grabbing my shoulders, "I'm only doing that because.. because I.."_

_"Because you what? Love me? Show me then, show me that you want me just as much as I want you.." I spoke softly, leaning into him, my head only going to below his chest. He was a giant to me, a tower that I couldn't reach without his help. It was taking too long, frustrating me because of how bad I wanted to feel his love. I only wanted his. But I was beginning to wonder if he really did feel the connection I felt._

_His frown engraved on his face as he stared down long and hard at me. "Of course I.. I love you Laura.. I just don't want to lose you.."his arms tighten around my shoulders leaning down to me, his lips so close to mine. I tried to lean forward but he held me back. _

_"You won't! I promise! I will always be with you!" I could feel the tears run down my face in frustration. I wanted him! I wanted to be held and kissed by this man. It was like he was teasing me and treating me like a child!_

_"You're too young for me Laura, I can't see you more than that right now. I see you as a little sister. Please don't make me do that to you."_

_I cried out, the rejection filling my heart. He told me this so many times, but this was when my last glimpse of hope shattered. I couldn't take this no more. I cried and cried, pounding my fist as hard as I can against his chest, knowing it would hurt me more than it would to him. _

When I opened my eyes Eli was standing in front of me, his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy, his lips covered with smeared blood. I smiled at him, trying to cover up the confusing day-dream before he could see. I didn't understand why I thought of that, but it confused me very much, I didn't know this man I kept thinking of, but I felt like I did. I felt like I met him before and I had no idea why.

"I know him." Elisha said simply with a nod. "Daddy and Hayden too. That's where I seen him"

I stared confused. Did I hear that right? "Who are you talking about Eli?"

He smiled, grabbing my hand with his blood covered one, "The boy. You were just thinking of him. His name is Caleb Uley."

My eyes widened, I never seen him or even heard of his name before, but it rung through my head several times before I can speak again. "Did you ever meet him?"

He shook his head, "No. Daddy been thinking of him a lot lately. He doesn't want me to tell. So I will stay quiet. "

I smiled finding it funny how he been working hard to keep quiet on what others think, "It's pack business?"

"Yes. No more Laura, don't tell Daddy." He bit his lip nervously, climbing up my leg. Wrapping himself in my arms. "Daddy will be made at Eli." he referred to himself third-person, in his cute way of trying to convince me.

I nodded. "Laura will not tell Daddy." I held my pinky finger out to him, his wrapping around mine quickly before shaking it lightly.

"Your pinky promised. Now I trust you."

I smiled with a soft laugh, "I agree."

XxXxX

It was late when everybody finished the dinner Aunt Rebecca made. She spent most of the day making fried chicken, and mashing the potatoes. But it turned out pretty good, and my dad always complained that Rebecca was the worst cook. Shayla and I went up to her room afterwards, wanting to hangout for a while before my family had to pack up and leave.

Her room was on the second full and to say her name wasn't full-out teenage girl was an understatement. All across the pale green walls were pictures of guys. Mainly Josh Hutchinson, and other Hunger Games characters. But then there where One Direction and some Taylor Swift. But her room couldn't help but make me smile. My room was completely different.

She plopped herself on her bed, patting the spot besides her. I gladly took it and laid down, sighing contentedly as I stretched, "Your mom food was amazing... I don't think I will be able to eat ever again!"

She laughed shaking her head, "Whatever Laura. You can always come over again and eat if you look like you haven't seen food again. Jeez, you didn't even bother to breathe!"

I giggled and rubbed my stomach, "I'll take your word for it, I bet you will regret it later on."

She laughed, before reaching over at her beside and turning on her stereo with her MP3 Player connected to it. The song "Disturbia" by Rihanna came on, the beat starting up. "Now then, I have some matters to discuss with you girl!" she muttered excitedly, clapping her hands. She reminded me of my aunt Alice in many ways. I should have Alice take us out shopping sometime.

"What may that be?" I questioned looking at her with a smile.

"First, you must not tell _Maggie. _Okay? Because I know she will not like this!" she giggled mischievously. "Secondly we must not try to get her a date, because she will go against it. I think it's cute that Maggie imprinted! So no, we cannot hook her up with that Steven guy I was thinking about earlier."

"Okay? What are we doing that Maggie won't like? I'm not promising I will do anything, but I want to know what's in that head of yours."

"I believe we should head to the other side of the Reservation tomorrow, Maggie's has pack duties early in the morning, so we should head out then. There's this guy that I want you to meet. He's super cute! Oh did I mention hot? Well he is basically sizzling like bacon!" she giggled before continuing, "He's Matthew Uley's older brother, remember from class? Well he like.. graduated from Highschool four years ago! But that doesn't mean I can't take him to the Pow Wow, does it?" her face went red, before she started playing with her hands.

"Oh. Oh... Um, well there is an age difference right there. So that makes him twenty-five? But I'm sure you can try if you really wanted to..." I stuttered awkwardly, I didn't know why, but I felt uncomfortable with her talking to this guy. I never met him was probably why.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too! I wanted to ask him today at the Cafe in Forks, but we had to rush out of there, so I thought maybe if we went over to were his apartment was we might run into him! Don't worry, we won't go into the apartments, but we will hangout by the small playground the apartment owns." she took a deep breath in before relaxing with a smile.

"Sure, that seem manageable. But are you sure about this?" I asked softly, seeing how much her face lite up when I agreed, "You must really like this guy, huh?"

"Yes, very much!", her face went red as she looked down at her Zebra bed covers, "He used to babysit me growing up, but he had a girlfriend for a while until she cheat on him and moved to college.. But he stayed, and never had a girlfriend since.. I want to change that for him, I had a crush on him since I was ten!"

I smiled, looking up at her. It sounded cute, and I couldn't say no.. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to help you change that!"

She gasped excitedly before pouncing on me hugging me tightly, "Thanks Laura! I promise you won't regret it! I will bike over to your house, do you have a bike?"

I laughed lightly, "Yeah, it's kinda old but it can make the ride. What time should I be ready?"

"Around eight-thirty or nine, but be ready as soon as you can, because I might show up earlier." She smiled before hugging me with a squeeze again. "Thank you Laura!"

I smiled at her before a knock rapped against her door, Dad's voice coming from the other side, "Laura, we're heading home! Let's go!"

I quickly gave her a hug before standing up, "I'll be ready for you in the morning, see you tomorrow!"

She nodded and turned off her stereo, stretching, "Remember, don't tell Maggie!"

I nodded in agreement before heading down the stairs with Shayla standing at the top of the stairs to watch us go. My brother Eli was waving to Shayla's little brother Ryan, who was a year younger than him and been his playmate for the night, and Hayden was already in the car honking the horn impatiently.

"Thanks for having us over Rebecca, the meal was lovely, maybe sometime soon we can have you all come over to dinner at our house!" My mother smiled, giving my aunt a long hug.

"That would be wonderful! I will look forward to it Ness!", she looked over at my dad with her hands on her hips, "What? I don't get a hug from my baby brother?"

Dad chuckled, bending down to give his sister a hug while she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "It was nice seeing you again Bec. Feel free to call us whenever you need to."

Rebecca smiled, before bending down to give Eli a hug, who gladly returned it, "We love you too Aunty, I liked your food!"

She laughed with a smile before coming over giving me a tight hug, whispering in my ear, "It was a pleasure to see you Laura, you look just like your dad and I's mom. You remind me of her sooo much!" She patted my back before retreating into Uncle Paul's arms, "Now drive home safe, I hear we are supposed to get icy rain tonight! You never know since the weatherman seems to be more wrong than right!"

I felt my cheeks heat up as I smiled at her, I get that a lot, but it was different coming from my aunt. We all said a final goodbye as we walked out the front door, cold air hitting my face. There was a front porch light on for us as we maneuvered our way to the car. Once everyone made it in and buckled Dad started the car. My mom smiled back at us before grabbing my Dad's right hand, rubbing her thumb against his palm.

We pulled out of the driveway, on to the main road a few minutes later. It wasn't really a highway, but it had no houses or buildings, just lots and lots of trees.

We traveled in silence for a while, my thoughts trailing back to the boy from earlier. Caleb, that was what Elisha said, right? But was that really the guy I've dreamed about? It was better than the nightmares of the Dark Tan and Light Brown wolf anyway. A lot better actually. I could feel my face warm up as the images of him kissing me forcefully came into my skull.

Elisha stiffened besides me, holding his breath. I looked over at him, suddenly remember he could hear me, "Sorry.." I murmured to him, grabbing his hand and rubbing it softly. He looked at me tilting his head to the window.

"It's okay Sissy. Remember the pinky." he whispered softly besides me, holding up his other hand and showing his pinky.

I nodded with a smile, "The pinky."

My mother was sharing her thoughts with Dad, her unique and special ability of touching somebody and transmitting her thoughts to whoever she was touching, basically the opposite of Grandpa Edward's and Elisha's gift. He was muttering responses to her, some with a chuckle before they became rather serious. He growled lightly shaking his head, looking out the windshield out at the road before us. His eyes flicker at the rearview me at me before back at the road.

I just continued to stare at them. Hoping someday, I will be just like them, and to feel a love so strong that you were willing to die for them in a heartbeat.

Only I didn't know that would be soon.

**Woah. I spent like six hours typing this up when I had writers block. Boy, you guys better be happy. I'm on Spring Break, so I will update ASAP! Please Review, I love hearing from you all! - AJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hooray! Chapter 6, boy I've only started the story and it feels like I'm so far along. But I'm not. I will **_**try**_** to update more, I plan on a few chapters this week, but you never know with me haha. Anyways, here you go my kind people!**

I was sitting at the table eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes when my door bell rung. It was a cold Sunday morning and it took a good twenty minutes to get out of my bed and leave the warmth of the covers. But I did it anyway because of how psyched Shayla was to take me to go see the guy she wanted to ask for the Pow Wow. I lazily got out of the chair and went to the red-painted front door, opening it before Shayla shoved her way in.

"It's so cold outside Laura! You made me wait like a whole minute out there!" she whined while trying to pull her short skirt down to her knees. She had on a purple V-neck form-fitting tank-top with a black cardigan, and a short black and purple striped skirt with black boots.

I stared at her for a minute, shaking my head while biting my lip, "Why are you wearing this, it's like only forty degrees out! You're gonna get sick for sure Shay."

She snorted, "No I won't! I'm warm-blooded, plus I'm trying to get a guy to notice me, remember? Not everybody can pull off in regular clothes like you Laura."

I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, "Shayla, you look fine in anything! Trust me, you don't need to worry about it! I just don't feel comfortable taking you to see this twenty year old guy wearing that. I don't know him, and I don't know what he would do if you came up to him wearing that..." I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, I just didn't want my cousin get hurt, especially since I wasn't strong like my family is.

She blushed frowning, "He wouldn't do anything like that, sure he has a past with a few girls after a hard break up, but he wouldn't do that to me. He babysat me for four years. I _really_ like him. Please, just help me out with this!"

I sighed, rubbing my face. I didn't want to get her upset, but I was nervous about this. I never met this guy before and I didn't like the sound of the way Shayla described this guy as if he has a reputation with playing around with girls.

"Fine, but we are getting you leggings to put on. I'm surprised your mom let you out of the house like that."

She laughed, breathing in with relief, "She wasn't home, she went to Forks to get some groceries with Ryan. My dad is on patrol with your dad."

No wonder she made it out of that house. They would for surely have had the same reaction as me, but a lot worst. "Come on let's hurry then, my mom is gonna be back soon. She had to take Eli out to go... eat."

Shayla nodded, following me up the stairs into my room, sneaking past Hayden's room (which he was snoring like thunder). When I opened my door Shayla gasped, looking around. She stared at my walls with my band posters, and at my open closet door before running to it, squealing.

"Laura! Why didn't you tell me you had such cute clothes, I could have came over in normal clothes and borrow yours!"

I hushed her quickly, shaking my head, "Shay, Hayden is sleeping! Try to keep it down...", I looked over at her digging through my closet, pulling out clothes after clothes, gasping and grinning at them. "Come on, just grab the black leggings off the shelf in there and quickly put it on. My mom and brother will be home soon and I need to get you out of here before that."

She pouted for a minute before closing the closet door and started to change. While she was doing that I went over to my dresser and pulled out a red cotton t-shirt and khaki knee-length capris. I quickly changed out of my pajama's and put on a grey zip-up sweater, all before Shayla opened the door, wearing the leggings that were a little too big on her. It would work, but it didn't make my two-year younger cousin happy.

"Jeez, I wish that I had some extra meat on me. You look so sexy with your curves. I just look like a flat twig." she complained, trying to pull the leggings up higher.

I blushed, not sure what to reply to that. I wasn't very comfortable with my body, so I tried my best to ignore it while I opened my bedroom door and walk down the hall and then the stairs with Shayla following after me.

I quickly scribbled a note for my mom, telling her I won't be back tell late afternoon and leaving Shayla's cell phone number (since I haven't gotten one yet). It took a while until I found my bike in the shed and headed off, Shayla pedaling close besides me.

XxXxX

It took a good half an hour before we got into the small town in the Reservation. There was literally only a gas station, car repair shop, bar, and a small apartment complex with a little playground.

We pedaled our way down the sidewalk by the gas station, Shayla huffing and puffing besides me complaining , "You bike too fast Laura, it's hard to keep up besides you."

I snorted, "You could've told me a few miles back to slow down, I wouldn't have complained. Are you thirsty?" I slowed down a bit, allowing her to slow down to a comfortable pace.

"Yeah, let's go to the station and get a water bottle to share, I have a dollar." She said with a smile, obviously looking over at the apartments for her mystery man.

"Okay, sounds good to me." I mumbled, pulling into the entrance of the gas station, heading to the bike racks.

She pulled besides me, but not putting her bike on the rack, "Hey Laura.. Could I actually give you the money and have you get the water bottle? I want to head over to the complex and try to find him, don't worry I won't talk to him until you come back." she smiled, pulling off the pretty please face that I've gotten to know these past few weeks.

I sighed, "Are you sure that's what you want me to do? I'm just trying to help you Shayla. I could just hangout at the park while you sit in front of the apartments. I want you within my sight. Would that make you happy?" I chewed on my lip, nervous. I didn't want to seem as a clingy cousin, but I wasn't sure if this guy could be trusted.

She nodded enthusically, smiling brightly, "Yes, that would be great! If I need you, I will shout for you." she gave me a quick hug, squeezing me tightly, "Imagine, in an hour or two I will have a date to the Pow Wow! Then we can find you a date!"

I laughed, my cheeks heating up, "Whatever Shay, just don't do anything stupid. Don't move from the bench over there until I get to the park. I will bring you your water if you want." I pointed over to the bench by the apartment sidewalk, showing her where I expect to find her.

"Nah, I don't need any water, you can go buy yourself a bottle though." she pulled out a crisp dollar bill out of her cardigan pocket and handed it to me, her grin never-fading.

I nodded, thanking her silently before letting her bike over to the apartment complex. She took her sweet time getting off the bike and leaning it against the back of the bench. She then brushed herself off, running her fingers though her straight brown hair. She appeared nervous, but more excited than nervous. I couldn't help but feel better knowing I was helping her. I still didn't approve of the idea of a twenty year old taking my fifteen year old cousin to a dance, but I had a feeling that this might not actually happen. That she would chicken out, or the guy actually was busy that day or something. I just didn't want him to break her little heart.

I slowly parked my bike in the rack, swearing loudly when the bike knocked over another bike. I had my grandma Bella's clumsiness for sure. I embarrassly started picking them up, trying to make it look like it was never touched. I could hear an older man snickering as he walked into the store with a smile. My face heated up as I rubbed my cheek, chewing on my lip as I followed in after the older man.

The gas station had almost like a small grocery store in there, with shelves of cereal, hamburger helper, macaroni and cheese boxes, fruit snacks, granola bars, and other useful snacks and quick meals. They even had a fresh fruit section with bananas, apples, pineapple, and grapes, with a dairy section off to the side with refrigerators of milk and yogurt, and also a fridge next to it with juice.

I followed down the aisles to the fridges, looking for a bottle of water worthy of a dollar. It took a while before I came to the pop/beverages fridge off to the other side of the store away from the groceries. I opened the fridge just as the bell attached to the door ran throughout the store, signaling a customer just came in.

"Hey, Haven't seen you for a while kid." came a deep old voice from the register, "Where have you gone?"

A familiar deep voice, one I haven't ever for surely heard in person responded, "Yeah, Been kind of avoiding La Push for a while. Needed to get out of here, not so sure how long I'm gonna be staying this time."

I heard a chuckle from the older man as I bend down into the opened fridge, reaching towards the very back to get the coldest bottle, once I have, I stood up letting the door close behind me. I felt a chill go through the air, colder than the air from the fridge. It went down my spine as I felt a stabbing pull in my chest. My hand the clinched the water bottle went loose, the bottle dropping with a loud thud as I grabbed at my chest. It felt like a heart attack, even though I never experienced one before. Wait. I have felt this before. Not in real life, in a dream of some sort.

I darted my eyes up, freezing on a super tall figure by the registers. Right when my eye met his I felt my heart race, his eyes narrowing with some sort of hatred. His beautiful bright grey eyes, that were covered with hatred, darted up and down my body, making feel self conscious as I tried to wheel my body away from this man.

He appeared to be a giant, around seven feet at least, almost as tall as the door he stood besides. He had shaggy dark brown hair, that reached his ears, and a straight plump nose. His skin was a russet color, like Dad's and Hayden's but I like the way his shined with the sun coming from the windows.

"Of all the luck." he mumbled in a deep voice shaking his head. His look like he was grimacing, like he was in pain. His voice was deep, like a lullaby as he continued talking to himself, " Shit, Jacob Black going to kill me."

I stared confused, what about my dad? I started walking up to him but he back away, "Who are you? What's going on between you and my dad?"

He glared, looking at the register ignoring me, which felt like a stab in the chest, "Gotta go Dan-"

I interrupted him, walking closer, "Do I know you? You look familiar." I looked him up and down, trying to put my finger upon who he was. I don't believe I've ever met him before, but his name seem to be on the tip of my tongue. I think he might be a part of the pack.

_You think of him all the time. So does he. _Wait. I have never seen him, why would he think about me?

He frowned looking down. His arms were shaking violently, like what happens when Hayden gets mad and phases on us. I could now tell he was part of the wolf pack, as I heard a deep growl come from his chest.

"Stay away from me! I don't need you!" he yelled, slamming open the door and running out, his whole body shaking violently as if he was having a seizure of some sort.

I quickly ran out after him, the pull in my chest tearing at heart, "Wait! I just want to talk!" I felt my legs go faster, not wanting to lose him. He avoided the front of the gas station, heading around the building towards the back, by the heavily thick woods.

"I told you stay away!" he yelled, slamming into the branches and breaking them easily. He was stomping away fast, but I easily caught up, the need to be by him pulling me forward.

"Please!" I huffed, getting close enough where I could grab the back of his t-shirt, causing him to stop dead in his tracks and me to crash into his back.

I stood there breathing hard for a moment, not letting go of his shirt since I was afraid he would take off on me, "W-Who are you... I just want to know..."

He refused to answer for a good one or two minutes before he spoke, "You don't need to know." He stopped shaking, but he was breathing heavily like he was trying to hold back.

I snorted, embarrassed, "Well I feel like I need to know because of what happened back there. I feel like I know you, it's on the tip of my tongue."

"Why can't you just let go. That would be the best for both of us in the long run." he mumbled, annoyed, "Your dad would be happier with that choice also." He shoved himself away, walking away grumbling.

I couldn't help but get annoyed, quickly running in front of the guy, shoving my finger into his chest, "I don't care about my dad right now. You shouldn't either. Just. Tell. Me. What's your name. I doubt you even know my name. My name is Laura, Laura Black. So who are you?"

He looked away glaring at the tree with a laugh, "I know who _you_ are. Don't need to tell me."

I could feel the anger boil under my skin, an anger I have never felt before. This man seems to make all of my emotions soar out of the normal range I was known to. I felt different around him, safe. I don't know why, seeing that he had anger management problems, but I felt protected and safe in his presence.

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you, I mean like I never even met you and your like judging me." I huffed, annoyed. I didn't even know why I was bothering to talk to this jerk, seeing all he did was give me an attitude.

"I don't hate you." he muttered quietly, "I just shouldn't be around you." he said in a matter of factly way. He pulled away turning his gigantic form to face me, "I will do you no good, trust me."

I frowned, staring up at his cold grey eyes. I seen them before. I know him, but I was positive I've never met him before. "Then you should at least tell me who you are..." I trailed off when it hit me. It felt like a ton of bricks fallen on top of me, and crushed into millions of pieces. I felt relieved, embarrassed, ashamed, excited, scared, and most of all.. happy. Why? He was just a guy I've been dreaming of.

"You're Caleb. Caleb Uley.." I muttered, stepping back with a smile. I felt so happy and it was embarrassing to admit it to myself.

He groaned, face palming himself. It was all I need to know my answer.

**Sorry for such the short chapter! I will try my best to update soon! Please review soon! -AJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**So many of you sweet people have left me wonderful reviews, Thank you very much! It means a lot to me that a lot of you are enjoying the story, I work so hard to make it appealing! So thank you again. Now with Chapter 7! Woot!**

The woods were silent for a few moments, the silence echoing in my ears around my head. For the past few weeks I've been having dreams of this man, dreams of his hands roaming all over me, along with his lips on mine and down my neck. All with his attitude of trying to reject me, sometimes winning the fight, and sometimes losing miserably and having to give in to me. If my dreams were right, I had control of this man, and I so far haven't been able to. My eyes traveled all along his body, trying to identify if he was truly the man I was known to in my thoughts. Strange as it sounds, he looks exactly what I thought he would, before I ever even met him.

I couldn't bring myself to words, I was so overcome with emotion. It was embarrassing to me, because I never really talked to a guy that wasn't related to me. I was afraid to say something stupid, that he would laugh at me or think I was a freak. But I was scared why I seemed to already like him, like the ways girls feel in the movies I watch. A crush? I don't know, but it felt weird. I didn't like being close with people, but with him it was a totally different story. I enjoyed when he touched me. Well.. In my dreams anyway. Would it feel like the molten lava it appeared to be?

"Will you stop eye-balling me." he growled annoyed, glaring at me. My cheeks heated up, causing me to rub them and chew my lip embarrassed. I looked down shyly, not sure what I should say.

"Sorry." I muttered, continuing to rub my cheek, not sure what to say next. "Why shouldn't I be around you? I mean.. I don't know, like I think I have the right to know."

"Why? Because you think that you control over me? No. You don't. You don't even know _anything_ about me. You probably don't even know what is going on between you and me, do you?" he barked at me, towering above me as he continued to rant after I didn't respond, "Didn't think so. You should just get lost, leave for all I care. Ever since you came, everything has been hell to me!" he shouted louder, before turning to the side and punching the tree. Left in the bark was cracks and pieces missing.

I felt scared, seeing him get this upset. No, I didn't know what was going on between me and him. I just met him today, haven't I? But he seems to be talking as if he met me before. But I couldn't help but get upset myself. I felt the stabbing pain in my chest as I screamed at him, trying to be louder than him, "No! I do not know what is going on between _you _and _me!_ All I know is I met you in that stupid little gas station, getting a damn water bottle to share with my cousin later! You came in there and changed me, for some damn reason I felt like I needed to be with you! I do not know what is happening! I don't know how I ruined everything for you when I haven't even _met _you before today! How can I, a simple weak human being as my brother puts it, do any harm to you jerk!"

He stood there shock for a moment, as I breathed in and out heavily, my heart pounding fast. I never admitted to anyone how I agreed with being weak, besides my brother Eli, but with everyone else I had to pretend to be strong, strong enough to live with the supernatural. I was tried of it, so sick and tired of pretending.

"You want to talk about not knowing somebody?! You don't know exactly what _I have _to deal with! I live with all these people who have something special about them! But nope, I don't get nothing! I'm totally worthless to my family! All because I'm a damn human!" I cried out continuing. I felt consumed by rage, mad rage, as I pointed at him. "All I wanted was to know what is going on with me! I _dream _about you for crying out loud! I feel like I'm going insane! I have these feelings I've _never _felt before for _anybody! _But all you do is yell at me, like I've done something terribly wrong!"

Tears ran down my face as I continued to scream at him, shaking uncontrollably, "I agree with you though! All I do is make people's lives worst! It would be better off if I was dead, wouldn't it? A whole lot better, especially to _you!_" I started laughing uncontrollably as tears stung my eyes.

But before I could start yelling again something wrapped around my wrist so tightly, I could already feel it bruising. I whimpered loudly, looking up to see Caleb with my wrist in his large hands. In his beautiful grey eyes were anger and surprisingly sadness. He pulled me closer to him, but not enough for my body to touch his. Just an empty gap I wanted to complete, but I didn't dare. Not when he was on the edge of losing control.

He shook violently, looking down at me. His eyes weren't showing the hatred I saw when I first met them. They looked sad, full of regret. "Don't ever say that. I don't want you dead Laura. I would never, ever, want that. I just don't know how to feel about what is happening. This has never happened to me before, never like I have experienced in my _whole _life. To be honest, I dreamed about you more than you can ever imagine, and that was even before you even came upon this Reservation. Now, I dream of you all the time, so much that I thought it would be better if I wasn't included in your life." he muttered, looking into my eyes.

I continued to cry, the tears never-ending. I started sobbing, unsure on what to say. But he continued for me, this time a little louder.

"But I know for sure, I wouldn't ever want to hurt you. Not intentionally. So far I can see I'm not doing the best job. I'm sorry Laura. I don't know if it's best if I'm in your life, especially with what I have done in my past. You dad would agree with me on that one."

I calmed down a little, enough to stop sobbing, "W-What have you done, that makes my dad think that..?" I whispered, looking down at the dirty dry ground. I didn't understand what he was trying to hint at. Why would he have dreams about _me, _and why did I have dreams about _him? _ Why did it feel like my skin was on fire when he was touching my wrist? It was hotter than both Hayden's and my Dad's. But it wasn't uncomfortable, it felt _wonderful_. Like I was sitting in a hot tub. But also why did my Dad not want me around him?

He stiffened uncomfortably, his grip on my wrist loosening until he completely let go, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I just done things in my past that your dad wouldn't accept the trust of me being around you. I don't feel comfortable sharing the details why quite yet."

Nodding I looked up at him, confused and unsure how to ask my next question, "So.. Caleb... What is going on between us..?" I asked shyly, I was wondering if he felt the same pull I did, the fire of our skin on contact. I wanted to know how he felt about me. Because I wasn't exactly sure what was happening to me, or let alone him.

His face darkened a shade, almost like he was blushing. But I couldn't really tell, seeing that there was barely any light coming from the trees hovering above, "From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I became your protector. Someone to trust, to confine in when in trouble. Anything you need me to be." he whispered, looking deep into my eyes. They looked like he could see into my very soul, like he could process me.

It sounded familiar, but it was stuck in my mind and I couldn't dig it out. I nodded, a little disappointed that I didn't hear what he felt about me, "Oh. So like a bodyguard?" I said confused, trying to piece it together.

He nodded, with a smile, "Very much like one, yes."

I could feel the leaves ruffle around us in the trees, the wind brushing against my arms. I suddenly missed his warmth. I wanted to be closer, but I resisted the urge, instead I just took a step towards him, it wasn't the same, but it would do. He didn't step back, as much as it surprised me.

A howl broke loose out of the woods, startling my ear drums greatly. It was loud, and by the sound of who ever made it was angry. I looked around us, trying to seeing where it was coming from. It was hard to tell, but the howl was familiar, someone I knew. I tried to pin point, either it was my dad or Hayden, which I would greatly prefer neither. I didn't want anyone taking Caleb away from me right now.

Caleb groaned to himself, looking towards the far right of us. He pushed me behind him protectively, easily hiding me from view. I didn't mind, seeing that I was up against his back. I could feel myself become drunk with warmth as I heard branches snapping in half a dozen yards away. The whoosh of wind was clearly closer before I heard the sound of my brother yelling.

"What the hell are you doing out here Uley. You know the Alpha doesn't want you out here right now-" I could hear him inhale deeply before he started barking, "Laura! Get your ass over here!" Shit, I forgot he could smell me.

I frowned, looking from the side of Caleb, as Caleb continued to try to block me before he snapped back, "Leave her out of this Hayden. I don't see you being in charge of her."

Hayden growled at him, loudly yelling at me while ignoring Caleb's response. "You better hurry and come over here Laura, or dad is gonna whoop your ass along with Uley's!"

"Why are you guys trying to keep me away from him?! He has done nothing wrong, he wants to protect me! " I cried out, grabbing Caleb's arm sleeve, "I want to be with him!"

Caleb stiffened, but didn't move away. I could hear my brother growling and practically almost see the steam coming out of his ears as his skin went a darker shade. "Get over here. Now!"

I shook my head, before Caleb move back in front of me, his arm against my chest as I held on to him. I could feel my heart race in my chest with his forearm against it. It felt like it could hammer out any second now, but I knew I had to stand my ground when dad came.

"No." I said firmly with a deep frown. Like Caleb said, he has no control over me. I'm my own simple human being. The only person I will ever let control me is Mom, Dad, and Caleb from now on.

Hayden growled louder, jabbing his index finger in my direction, "You are even worst then Mom and Grandma Bells combined and I'm so sick of having to deal with your sorry little ass! You are so annoying and I'm forced to **always **take care of you! All because you were born a-"

"Hayden, that's enough." Caleb harshly replied. His arms were trembling, his anger fuming off of him.

My brother was shaking even worst, but I couldn't help but not care. I was tired of always being treated so badly because I was different from my family. It was nice to finally to have someone to stick up for me.

It felt like hours went by before I heard the angry stamping of feet entering the surroundings. The whoosh entered the air again, before I heard my Dad stomp somewhere besides Hayden.

I could hear him barking long before he spoke, "Laura. Get out from behind Caleb. I need to talk to him."

I stepped out from behind Caleb's back, but I remained put by his side, "No. I don't see why I have to, and I don't see any reasons why you been trying to make me avoid him. He sees nothing wrong with me, he just wants to protect me, so there are basically no reasons why I can't be around him."

"You're just like your mother." he said with a laughed, "Laura, I'm only doing this to protect you. I don't want to see you hurt by him."

I shooked my head with a frown, giving him a dark look, "So your not even going to give him a chance. Is this how it's going to be if I've become imprinted on? Not trust the guy, or even if I don't get imprinted on and marry some random guy you will act the same way? What if Grandpa didn't let you be with mom? Wouldn't that hurt you just as much as who you keep me from?"

Caleb froze besides me as Hayden laughed darkly, almost bending over to breath, "You haven't even told have you?"

My dad quickly hushed him with a smack upside the head. Leaving me smug as I grabbed Caleb's arm. I felt him stiffen before relaxing slowly as he leaned his arm into my grasp. I could see my Dad glaring at Caleb with narrow eyes, screening up and down his body, trying to find evidence to pull me away.

"Laura. It is just not acceptable to have a twenty-five year old man around a seventeen year old young girl. Especially when that girl is my daughter." He spoke with a in-command voice. He usually did this when he wanted to get a point across, and each time it never failed to annoy me.

"You started dating mom when she was seven, and don't forget you were twenty-six. Yet grandpa Edward let you anyway! Your being totally unfair." I complained with a frown, "I'm not even dating him anyway. He says he wants to protect me, almost like he's my personal body-guard. He will eventually imprint on somebody or already has maybe, but he says he just want to protect me."

My dad raised his voice, causing it to echo off the trees, "Your mother and I are a completely different story young lady. She was fully matured for what she is, and you are nothing near mature. Honey I know very well that he wants to protect you, but he needs to change things in his life before he can do that."

I stared at him, biting my lip before looking up at Caleb quickly, he was staring at the ground with his lips in a tight line. His full soft kissable looking lips. I shook the last thought out of my head quickly before his low clear voice spoke out to my dad, "I'm willing to do anything for her sir. I will break the habits that you do not approve, and I will _never _try to hurt her."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked down at the ground. But he will hurt me some day. Because someday he will find his imprint, and leave me all by myself. It will be my first heart-break I realize. What if he already has? But I didn't realize it yet? It would hurt. Because I was falling hard for him as my heart raced in my ribcage. I got nervous, afraid that he might hear me.

My dad nodded curtly, before looking at me and back at him, "If you try any funny business Uley, I'm not afraid to take her away from you. You got that?"

Caleb nodded, looking him dead in the eye, with a quick nod before he glanced down at me. His silver tinted grey eyes locked on my emerald green, causing my heart to beat out of control before I looked away with a shy smile. I was sure he could hear me because he quickly released his arm from my grip, leaving me cold.

Hayden groaned, not getting to see Dad and Caleb fight like he was dying to see. It was annoying that was all what he wanted out of this, but he was always like that, dying to see a fight break out. He grumbled something on the line of, "Disgusting, just like Eli." But I figured I heard it wrong, seeing that I had normal hearing that didn't pick up things correctly most of the time.

I looked over to see Dad looking sad, his lips in a tight line as he stared at between Caleb and I. I didn't understand why though, seeing that this was just a protective friendship right? I wish it was more than that, but it wasn't. I'd do anything to have what I had in my dreams with Caleb, as embarrassing as that sounds. I wanted him to be _mine._ Only _mine._ I felt the need to claim him, mark him with a branding iron. I would think this is what imprinting would feel like if I could ever imprint. But I wasn't a shape-shifter. I did have alpha want and control in my blood though, so maybe that was what had me so drawn to him. I wanted to protect him just as much as he wanted to protect me, but I also wanted him. Every little bit of him. It scared and disturbed me at the same time. I didn't understand what was going on with me.

"Hayden, get back on patrol, I want to talk to them alone." My father said calmly to my brother, who groan but agreed. He didn't even brother to retie his sweatpants to his ankle, he just turned around and ran before jumping into the air phasing to an oversized wolf. His sweatpants were left shredded on the brushes as he ran into the thick woods.

It was a minute before my father spoke back up, "Laura, I'm not going to try and ban him from you. But I do not want you doing anything that you or Uley will regret doing, or else I'm going to have to take him away. Don't try to test me."

I nodded, looking him in the eyes speaking clearly, "I won't. Trust me." I glanced up at Caleb quickly, who was staring at me with a blank expression before he quickly looked away, trying to cover-up. I couldn't help but smile smugly, after catching him. He may not like me that way, but it didn't mean that I couldn't hope that someday he would.

It was silent for a moment before my father nodded towards me. The leaves ruffled around us in the wind, a few falling off their branches and onto the dirty ground.

Dad and Caleb was communicating with their eyes, leaving me in the dark. It was awkwardly quiet until a howl broke out through the woods, snapping my dad back into focus.

"Gotta go. Caleb, keep an eye on her, but don't do anything stupid." He replied with a huff.

"Of course Sir. Didn't plan on it anyway." he replied huskily besides me shifting so he was standing taller, his arm brushing against mine sending flames upon it. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I wanted his to touch me, kiss me. Anything. But I quickly caught myself and looked down guiltily. Good thing my dad couldn't hear what I was thinking or else I would be given the awkward lecture Emmett gave me. But I had a feeling it would be more of him ripping off Caleb's head then that. I for surely didn't want that.

My dad nodded at him before giving me a look. Don't do anything to provoke him. I huffed at him annoyed before he chuckled and jogged away towards the thick green brushes and phasing onto his way.

We were quiet for a few minutes until I turned and looked up at him. He was staring at me again, but I didn't mind, instead I stare at him glancing up and down his body. He was wearing a faded black shirt that hung close to him, with a matching dark brown leather jacket. I could tell he had muscles, from the way he was shaped. His old dark-washed jeans hung snug on his legs, and had on dirty old work boots. I felt embarrass that I was wearing what I was wearing, I wanted to get his attention. But I must have looked like a little girl in his eyes.

I never used the word, but he was very attractive, sexy. But it was making me nervous to think about so I quickly looked away and started to stomp away shyly towards the trail we came out of. I was walking for a few seconds before he caught up besides me, glancing down at me.

"What's your problem?" he mumbled, trying to block me so I would slow down, "Ain't this what you wanted?". His arms touched mine accidentally the fire become unbearable, I wanted to stop right there and tackle him but I quickly resisted the urge.

"I don't know. I don't understand what I'm feeling.." I mumbled, looking away. I didn't know why I blurted that out. I t was like it was impossible to lie to him. I couldn't take it back quick enough though before his voice spoke softly in my ear. I felt the chills go down my spine from his breath.

"What are you feeling Laura...?"

I let my hair fall in front of my face trying to cover up the bright red shade. I chewed on my lip staring down at the ground as I froze on spot. I couldn't move, he has taken me captive. "Love. Maybe Need."

He was quiet for a few seconds, staring straight ahead. "Explain."

I turned and looked at him shyly, not wanting to push it. "I want to be around you... I..Like when you are around me.. I feel.. Happy, safe. But I don't understand why. I never felt that way around anybody.. Not even my baby brother can make me feel this way. I feel emotions I could only describe as Love. Around you. It confuses me, because I just met you."

I heard he take a deep breath and exhale, "What we have is different. What we have going on is complicated, and very hard to explain. You changed me, in ways that are good, and ways that are bad."

I let that sink in for a while. Chew and picking out the pieces.

"Have you imprinted?" I whispered, looking at him sadly.

He was silent as he looked over at me. The expression on my face broke my heart. He was. I lost him to somebody, I don't know who, but he was imprinted to someone, and I didn't stand a chance to win him over. I had the image of a beautiful thin native pop in my head, with long straight black hair, and full lips, squinted eyes. I was jealous right away.

I frowned staring at the ground, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. He was mine. I wasn't willing to share. I was holding back angry tears as I looked up and ahead of me. I wasn't going to give up without a good fight.

His hand grasped my shoulder tightly, causing me to give him my attention. Shocked I stared at him. He had a small smile on his lips with his eyebrows knitted together and I felt the pull tighten in my chest. It was so strong after he smiled at me, making me dizzy. I was swooning over the guy basically. It was embarrassing, but I couldn't help but push myself into him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. He stood there stiff before he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders, having to bend down to reach me.

I felt safe in his arms. They were my arms, my home. Somewhere I could run to.

XxXxX

We talked for about another forty-five minutes before he got an urgent call from the pack, having to let me go after dropping me off at the gas station. I felt a sad longing jerk in my chest as he left me without even a hug. But I knew he had to go quickly.

I must have stood there for a while since by the time I looked at my watch it was close to being two-thirty. Then it struck me. I forgot completely about Shayla.

I walked away from the side of the gas station in a rush quietly spotting my cousin sitting alone at the park, with her face in her hands. I quickly hurried over in a jog, calling her name as I crossed the road.

It took me until I reached her for her to look up, her face stained with mascra and her eyes a bright red. Right away she started gushing tears jumping on me.

"Oh Laura! Where were you!? You were gone for at least two and a half hours! I was so scared!" Her voiced muffled from my shoulder, her tears soaking my sweatshirt.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment before patting her back confused. I didn't realize it been that long. "Sorry Shay, I didn't know I was gone that long until I checked my watch."

She continued on anyway, "Uley never showed up, I asked a lady taking the garbage out of the apartments if she knew where he has been, and she told me he has been gone for about three weeks! I got all jazzed up for nothing, and I thought you were kidnapped by a pervert and was just about to call my mom even though I would have gotten in trouble! Today has just been horrible!"

I bit my lip, feeling sad for her. "Maybe he'll be back next week? We could try again next Saturday if you want!" I said trying to cheer her up.

She slowly died down with her tear, sniffing in a cute way as she looked up at me with a pout, shaking her head, "Nah. I think I will try calling his old cell number.."

I smiled, grabbing her arm excitedly, "I met the most _amazing_ guy I ever seen Shay! I think I really like him and- "

"Hold up." She interrupted mid sentence with her hands in the air, "First off, how did you meet him, and secondly, was he cute? Oh wait! Is he a pack member?!" It humored me that it only took that to snap her out of her crappy mood.

"I met him at the gas station when I was getting your dang water, and then all the sudden he got all upset and ran out on me going behind the station in a mad rage so I followed him! He kept ranting at me, complaing, and I blew up at him! We made up and then randomly my brother and dad came and tried to get me away from him but he stood up against them saying he wants to protect me!" I blurted out before catching my breathing and continuing, "Finally my dad agreed and we ended up getting to know eachother.. And yes, he's cute, wait not, hot! And yes he is part of my father's pack!"

She sequeled embracing me tightly, looking at me excited, " So What's his name Laura?"

I smirked crossing my arms across my chest, "I'm not telling you. I wanna keep it a secret for a while."

She pouted and complained, pulling on my arm as we walked to our bikes, "Come on Laura! You have to tell me your imprint's name!"

I froze right there on the sidewalk, staring at the ground. It took me a moment before I could speak again. "He's already imprinted to someone else..."

"Doesn't sound like it, it sounds exactly how imprinting works!" She argued to me with a frown, "I think your messing the deal up!"

"No. He made it loud and clear." I mumbled as we reached our bikes, "It doesn't mean I will stop trying to get him to like me."

She giggled, "Ohhh Someone has compeition!"

I couldn't help but laugh as we got on our bikes and pedaled off.

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, I've been bucket loaded with finals and getting ready for camp! Please remember to review some love! - AJ**


	8. Chapter 8

It was late in the afternoon when I got home after biking Shayla home, thankfully before either of her parents got home. I was glad, since I knew I would have been lectured along with my cousin, seeing as I alouded her to go out like that with me, even if I didn't agree with her choice of clothes. When I was riding down the drive way on my way home her mom waved at me from her Silver mini-van as she trailed down the gravel driveway. I sure hoped that Shayla was smart enough to go quickly change when she entered the house.

My bike ride home was occupied with thoughts of Caleb. I wondered every possible little detail about him. What did he look like as a wolf? Is he large, strong, and fast? Even more than my father and brother? I had a feeling he was larger, since he could easily pull off to be six-foot eight or even nine. I even wondered how hard it would be to kiss him, since I was only around five foot four. Would he have to pick me up, or would I have to climb my way up to him.

I wondered a lot more also. Like why my dad didn't want me around him at first, what did Caleb do that made it so hard for my dad to agree to let me see him. Did he kill someone? But most of the thoughts came back to my imagine image of his imprint. Him and her laughing and smiling, running around chasing each other. It made the pit of my stomach drop when I saw her easily reach up and kiss him deeply, him accepting it without hesitation. But every time I tried to imagine myself, they all failed. He ran too fast, I couldn't make him laugh, and it took me climbing into his lap to kiss him, but even when I did he pushed me away forcefully and disgusted.

What could I do to make him notice me? I wasn't really the type that could pull off skimpy outfits, thanks to my wide hips, big butt, and round chest. It would also be very embarrassing to even try to pull it off. I would fail miserably, but maybe I could do something else? I didn't really have a lot of talents, like I didn't have the amazing voice of my mother to sing, or the ability to run fast. All what I really did was read, listening to music, and well.. Draw and Paint.

Suddenly it hit me. I could paint him something! I wasn't that good.. But I enjoyed doing it a lot, and maybe it would impress him that I took the time out of my day to paint him something to hang in his room or apartment. But then I saw the flaws in that plan. Would it seem like I was a little girl for making him something to hang up on the fridge? That's how I always used to get brownie points with my dad when I wanted to get him to notice me. But usually he was always spending time with his "mini-me" aka Hayden. I would go crawling to mom, but once Elisha was born, she had her own little "mini-me". I was all by myself then. I had no one to spend time with, always isolating unless my mom's side of the family was around. Then that was when I got to spend time with my Aunt Rose. She always told me I was like her own daughter, same as she felt when my mom was a baby.

But even if I was hanging with my mom's family, we didn't do a lot of things, because I was fragile, and because if I got cut or injuried, it would be tempting for my family to turn down. Especially with Uncle Jasper, because he was still adjusting to the smell of blood, since he used to drink human blood until he came to the Cullen's clan.

Maybe Caleb will change that though. Maybe he was meant to be the missing piece I didn't have most of my life. Just being around him makes me feel so much happier then I've ever been in my life. Sure, he doesn't probably feel the same pull that I do, but that didn't matter, all what I can do is try to make him fall for me.

The bike ride only took around fifteen minutes to go two miles to my house. I must have pedaled fast, because usually that would take me about thirty minutes. When I pulled into my drive way I noticed my parents car in the garage with the garage door open, meaning my mom was back with Elisha.

I quickly got off the rusty bike and traveled down the yard to the shed behind the bike. It was less than five minutes later when I made it into the house. Sneaking in through the front red door, closing it quietly.

"Laura, how was your day with Shayla?" I heard my mom's voice call from the kitchen, along with the sound of pots and pans clanging.

I walked around the corner past the wooden steps, entering the dining room that was connected to the large kitchen, with the island counter top with the bar and sink. "Pretty good, I see you got my note. Where is Eli?"

She placed two large boxes of spaghetti noodles into the Large water boiling stove pot. She went back to the big pile of meat on the plate and with her super human-speed started rolling meat balls and placing them the tin-foiled cooking sheet.

"He is wandering around the house, might be placing in his room." She said with a smile before looking up at me, "Your father won't be home until around five forty, Hayden just came home to get a change of clothes, heading to a bonfire that the wolf pack is throwing. Want me to ask if you can come?" The breeze that entered the kitchen moved her curly bronze hair around her face, making her look even younger than she already is.

"Nah..." I mumbled shyly, secretly wanting to agree, since there was a slim chance that Caleb might go, since he is part of the wolf pack. "D-Do you know who's suppose to go?"

"I think most of the members, like Matt, Hayden, Nash, Maggie, and some other older guys. The youngsters aren't going to be there since they are being trained in tonight, why do you ask Laura?" she asked concerned, placing the meat balls in the oven, and starting to chop up Mushrooms, Onions, and green peppers quickly before throwing them in a skillet.

I heard a hiss behind me, and when I turned around no one was there.

"Laura you promised."

I quickly looked up, seeing Eli hanging from the ceiling, like an oversized spider with a large pout on his face. His bronze curls were hanging away from his face, and his golden brown eyes were scrunched.

"I know Eli, it was an accident." I mumbled shyly, looking away guiltily. I quickly sent him an image of what happened today, at the end adding "Don't tell mom."

It took a few seconds for the incident to set in, before he nodded curtly and dropping down on the island counter and snatching a piece of meat from the pile and stuffing it into his little mouth.

"What was an accident?" My mother spoke up giving me a look.

Before I could speak up Hayden entered the kitchen loudly, speaking annoyed, "Oh Laura was being a little ass and ran into Uley. Complaining and starting shit."

"No I didn't! You were the one that start crap, you were looking for a fight Hayden!" I said with a bark giving him a dirty look.

"Hayden. Language, especially around your younger brother. Which Uley? Matt, Sam, Derek, or Caleb?" She spoke tensely, staring at my brother hard.

"Oh you know who I talking about, it was Caleb!" He said with a snarl before looking at me, "You seriously do not know what you're getting into Laura, you better just stay way from him or else you're gonna get hurt."

I snorted, placing my hands over my chest, "Oh really? I bet your just saying that because you're trying to scare me!"

"Laura, Hayden, stop it!" My mother spoke with a raised voice, "And Hayden you better watch your attitude with me, or so help you God you will not leave the house for a week unless patrol duties!"

Hayden growled, giving me a glare before looking back at mom. "Whatever, I'm just trying to do what you and Dad always force me to do. At least I won't have to be the one babysitting her sorry ass anymore."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I replied with a glare, "I never had to have you _babysit_ me. No one is making you!"

He snorted before Eli sequeled loudly, running towards the front door like a cheetah, startling all of us. The door opened loudly, multiple footsteps entering the entry way. I felt a pull in my chest, and just knew he had to be here.

I could hear my brother hissing at the guest before my dad chuckled, "Eli, it's alright kid, he has some duties to do here tonight."

Hayden glared at me one last time and walked out the front door past Eli and Dad, taking the keys to the old truck hanging on the coat hook and slamming the door.

Dad walked into the kitchen with a confused frown, looking at mom, "Hey Hun, what was his problem?"

My mom sighed and walked over to him, embracing him while placing her hand on his cheek. My father then groaned along with her and looked at me, " Are you gonna be fine tonight if I leave you here with Uley?"

He entered the kitchen right when he said that, wearing a different outfit from earlier. He had on a pair of snug-fitting jeans, a navy blue V-neck T-shirt, and his signature dark brown leather jacket. I couldn't take my eyes off him, because the longing to be closer to him was too strong. He gave me a quick glance from the corner of his eyes, sending chills of excitement down my spine before he looked over at my mom and dad.

"Laura?" I heard my mom clear her voice, bringing me back to the conversation. "Can we leave you alone with him?"

Surprised I looked at the both of them and then at Caleb before back at them, "What do you mean? Where are you all going? Mom looked like she was cooking a big meal for the family..."

"You Grandfather Charlie wanted to see your mother and I tonight, to catch up and have dinner with Sue. Your mom will be bringing most of the food, and leave some for you and Caleb here. It was a last-minute request, are you fine with that?" He spoke with his alpha voice, glancing at Caleb from the corner of his eyes.

"Where is Elisha going?" I asked, suddenly excited. But what confused me was why my dad suddenly wasn't so hesitate with us being alone together. Did he and Caleb talk before they came here? If they did, what did Caleb say to convince him?

"Maggie will be coming to pick him up, they are going out to hunt, and then going to the bonfire. You are to be in bed by ten thirty, tomorrow is a school day, understand?" he spoke looking me dead in the eyes, speaking to me. Don't mess around with him.

"Okay, I understand.." I tried to say as cooly as possible, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear shyly. I didn't want to seem like a little kid, but I had to follow my dad's rules, or I might have Caleb taken away from me, and I don't know how I could handle that right now.

"Laura, can you goto your room for ten minutes, we would like to speak to Caleb before we go." My mother said with a gentle reassuring smile.

I nodded, giving Caleb one last glance before walking into the entry way and going up the wooden stairs and walking down the hall way all the way to the last door that lead to my room. I accidentally slammed the door open a little too hard, causing me to curse myself before racing to my closet and quickly scanning for anything cute, but not revealing. I didn't want to wear my favorite cartoon printed pjs because I didn't want to look like a ten-year old to him. Plus it had to be night-time apporite, so I could get nice and cozy.

It took a few minutes before I decided on gray elastic mid-thigh shorts, a purple V-neck T-shirt, and to have my hair pulled back in a high pony. I looked comfy, but not like a slob. This was my first night hanging out with a guy that wasn't considered family. I really like him also, and I was extremely excited, but nervous. What would I say? What would I do? Could I at least sit besides him on the couch without seeming to hasty to get close to him? So many questions were running in my head before I heard the door open downstairs with my parents saying goodbye to Caleb. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the door closing behind them, to the sound of my dad starting the Ford Focus in the garage. I was alone. With Caleb. Alone in a big house. Until what godly hour. Oh crap. I seriously did not know what to do. I could feel the pull in my chest and my stomach tighting like I was about to throw up.

I never felt so nervous in my life. Not even on my first day in a real school here on the Rez. What would it be like if I ever got imprinted on someone? Would it be worst? I doubt it, because I was at the edge of having a panick attack.

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, the floor boards creaking with weight. Before I realized what I was doing I ran for the door, trying to close it but instead running into his hard chest. I felt my heart race as I stood there for a good two seconds before I caused myself to fall flat on to my back, the wind getting knocked out of me.

"Shit! Laura are you OK?" he shouted, quickly kneading down to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I could feel the heat rushing through my body right away, setting me in enjoyable heat. I hated myself at that minute. I made myself look so pathetic and weak, scared to be alone with a guy I really liked. It was so embarrassing that I wanted to crawl into a hole and die that minute.

"Y-Yeah.. I for some reason wanted to hide from you..." I mumbled shyly, sitting up slowly, with him holding me up gently.

He frowned, looking deep into my eyes, his grip tighting on me. "Why? Do I really look so dangerous?" He whispered huskily, causing chills to go down my spine. I wanted to suddenly tackle him right there and force my self onto him. Instead I just sat there embarrassed.

"N-No.. I just really don't know how to act around you. I don't wanna look stupid.." I mumbled lower than before, trying to hide my face away from him, but he quickly adjusted our position so I was facing him again. Great, I could already feel my face heating up. I must have looked like a tomato right there.

"Just act like yourself, I won't judge." He said with a chuckle, causing me to lightly smile. "I'm your protector, remember?"

I nodded, chewing on my lip, "Yeah." Only I wished it was much more than that.

XxXxX

It was around an hour later after we ate dinner did we ended up sitting on the couch, with the stereo playing in the background while we sat on the couch playing Garbage. The game was intense, with him making up rules I knew didn't exist.

"Hey! I said that only Jacks can be wildcards, remember?" I shouted teasingly, pointing at him with an accusing finger, "Stop cheating!"

He snorted, giving me a smirk, "I told you, that the way I play it with my family at Christmas is that Queens can also be a substitute. Trust me, everybody knows that Miss Black!" He then quickly placed the Queen of Hearts down where the Tens were, meaning he claims he has all the cards in numerical order.

"Oh really? I think I know how to play the game, my Uncles play it with me all the time, and just so you know, they are all at least a hundred years old. So someone in your family convinced that as a rule, and starting from that day on, you were _all _cheating!" I said with a laugh, taking the Queens from his order and placing it in the discard pile.

"Give that back! I'm playing an actual rule of the game girl, your Uncles are just too mainstream to have real fun in games!" He grumbled, grabbing the Queens back and placing it back in his order. "So ha. I win."

I pouted, crossing my arms against my chest, "Liar. We are still playing! So stop cheating and place that back in the discard pile. I bet in the next turn or two you will get either a Jack or Ten. So just play the right way!"

He groaned before putting it back in the pile. "Fine. Your turn. Bossy girl."

I smirked, grabbing the card from the top of the pile, having a Jack and placing it where my missing Ace was, flipping the card over to find an Eight that I was still missing and placed it there. I was complete, I had it all in numerical order! "Haha! I win Uley!"

He barked out annoyed, knocking the pile over, wrecking his chance of having another turn. "You know what? Screw this game! I'm done with cards!"

I giggled, crossing my legs together, sitting Indian style. "You know you had another turn left, but you ended up screwing yourself over. You wolves all have a temper you know that?"

He snorted, with a chuckle, "Whatever." He stretched, popping a few bones in his back before reclining on the couch. "Lets just take a nap."

"No! It's only seven forty! Lets do another game. I know, we can play Uno!" I said, excited, pointing him with my foot, "Don't be a grandpa!"

He groaned, "No. No more games, I'm tired of looking at cards right now. Let's just sit here."

I pouted, scouting closer to him. We were close enough where I could feel the heat rising from him. I wanted to snuggle up to him, but I knew his imprint wouldn't like that. He might not even like it, since he doesn't probably even feel the connection I feel with him.

"What's she's like."

His eyes opened, glancing over at me. "Who are you talking about?" he grumbled, his arm reaching over to me and wrapping around my shoulder, pulling me over.

I felt my face heat up along with my body, was he actually touching me? He was. He was really touching me. "You know. _Her."_, I spoke shyly, fidgeting with my hands.

He was quiet for a long time, his face dropping. It was so silent that the only thing I could hear is my heart racing, and I had a feeling he could hear it, because his arm tensed up around me. "She is beautiful. Inside and out. But she doesn't know is how I feel. She doesn't feel as amazing as she really is. She's like a little sister." He mumbled, lightly smiling.

He sounded so truthful right there. It felt like a stab in the chest at the same time. I could feel my eyes stinging. It was so unfair. Why couldn't he _love_ me, even in that small way. All what he saw me was someone he felt he had to protect. Sure it's nice he cares about me, but it doesn't mean I'm not secretly jealous on the inside.

"Oh. I wonder how she feels about you." I mumbled quietly, looking down at my lap. "I hope she doesn't mind you spending time with me..."

He smiled, gripping my shoulder tightly, "Well, I sure she doesn't. It would be very weird it that were happening, wouldn't it?"

I nodded, frowning. I didn't understand how he could joke around like that, didn't he see how much it hurt me? Why did I even bring this up? All what it is doing is making me upset. I could feel the tears coming down my cheek long before I realize what I was doing. I quickly pulled myself away from him, scouting to the edge of the couch, my body shaking as I was trying to hold back the sobs. I didn't know why I was feeling so upset. Why did I feel so attached to him where I wanted him to love me.

Startled he looked over at me confused, leaning towards me, "Whats wrong Laura?" He scooted over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Why are you crying..?"

I broke into sobs. I was getting so mad at myself for being a cry baby. The flames of heat were engulfing my body as he wrapped himself around me, bringing me closing to him. The tears came harder, as I pushed myself into him, my face in his chest, soaking his shirt.

"Do you want to play cards again? Do you want to play Uno?" he said in a panick. It was like he couldn't handle me crying. It was making me so embarrassed. I cried harder, shaking my head frantically.

"N-No.. I don't know what to say!" I cried outed uncomfortably. When he panicking I couldn't help but panick. "I just don't want to share you!"

He went silent for a long time, holding me in his arms as I cried, his grip on me tight. He started rocking me, every time my sobs getting quieter. "You don't have to share me. I'm all yours."

I slowly stopped crying, the pull in my chest lighting. "P-Promise?"

"Promise."

I just sat there in his lap for a long time, I could feel my hair becoming undone, my ponytail slipping out of my hair, leaving me in a hair mess. I was biting my lip so hard right now, that I could feel the blood pumping through them. I looked up at him, his eyes were fixed on mine, filled with so much emotion. I couldn't help but shyly place my little hand on his soft cheek.

I thought he was leaning down to me, almost like he was going in to.. kiss me. I learned myself upwards towards him, pulling him towards me, but before I could reach his lips he quickly pushed himself back, still keeping me on his lap, but his face was full of shock. "Laura?"

I blushed. That's all I could really explained. My face felt like it was on fire, I felt so embarrassed as I pushed myself out of his lap.

It clear what I did took our relationship a few steps back. I was so stupid. How could I think a guy like him would ever want to kiss a girl like me? I was nothing compared to all the natives around here. I was more pale, shorter, and just plain... unattractive. I was a little bigger then most, I got the curves from my dad's side of the family. I was just so embarrassed!

"I'm just ready for that Laura, I'm sorry.." he mumbled, giving me an apologetic look.

I wasn't mad at him. I was just ashamed. I was being too hasty, I was diving in too fast. "It's okay.. I understand.. I'm just not the type right?"

He shoke his head, grabbing my hand. "You're just not ready. Trust me."

"Okay.." I whispered shyly.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave me Review's so I know how you like the story so far :) Please and Thank-you! - AJ**


	9. Chapter 9

It been a couple of weeks since I first met Caleb, and each day I was falling harder and harder for him. The pain in my chest was almost unbearable, like my heart was slowly eating itself away when he wasn't around. Every night I would wake up in a cold sweat, my body trembling and aching to be held only by him. I didn't tell anybody. I probably isolated myself a little too much from them, because it was so embarrassing to deal with these newfound emotions. But I also never felt so happy in my life, because Caleb was there. He was my best friend, besides Maggie, who usually was at my house spending time with Elisha anyways. She basically became apart of our large family.

It took a while for him to really become comfort with me enough to spend time with me. It was like he was trying to distance himself from me so he wouldn't be hurt. But I knew I could never hurt him. I also knew somewhere in my heart that he didn't want to hurt me either. He wanted to protect me. From others, and the pain I inflict on myself. He knew somehow that I was uncomfortable with who I'm. He would always tell me different when I accidentally slip something negative about me. He found the things in me that I kept secretly locked away. Like how I wished I was like my mom, how I wish I could live forever by my parent's side. But what made me feel so warm inside was that he wasn't afraid to show affection to me. He would hold my hand, brush away my tears. He would sometimes even give me big bear hugs, but I always joke around with him and call them "Wolfy Hugs", and he would laugh along with me.

Caleb wasn't the type to be affectionate to others though. He never hugged anybody but me, not even his mother as he says. I felt special in his arms, like I mattered to someone. I never felt this way with anyone. Not even my mom, and we could be pretty close.

I know I sound like some lovestruck puppy, always dreaming and thinking about him. I knew he probably never thought about me, seeing that he had an imprint to care about. But it was strange to me, seeing he spent all his time around me. Was she out-of-state? Away somewhere as far as Minnesota? I didn't really care though, the more I saw him, the merrier I was.

Shayla been fussing completely about the Pow Wow almost everyday this week, seeing that it was only a week away, on September twenty-eighth, a few days before my eighteenth birthday. She kept trying to get ahold of the mystery guy she drooled over. It was cute, seeing that she called every night, and they would chat, but she was so nervous to ask. She never slipped the name to me, just as I never told her Caleb's name. I called him "Big Boy" and she called her's "Sexy Man". She said it sound like he had an imprint, but because he never really mentioned about the situation, she wasn't really sure. She wasn't going to give up though.

To be honest I was honestly thinking about actually going to this Pow Wow dance thing. But like my cousin, I was too nervous to ask the guy I liked, aka Caleb. We would hangout almost everyday, either after or before he had to do patrol duties, usually at my house close to parent supervision, or out by the beach, skipping rocks and chatting.

We would often lay on the tallest cliff, on the grass, watching the sunset and talking about every little thing we could think of. I learned so many things about him. Not to sound like a stalker, but I would write them down as soon as I got home, in my old worn down notebook.

His favorite movies was Fast and the Furious movies, mostly because of the action and awesome cars and crap, well, that was how he worded it. I couldn't help but laugh about that. So typical of a guy to choose. He has to sleep with at least one leg out of the blankets, or he absolutely can't fall asleep. His favorite book is _To kill a Mockingbird and h_is favorite band is Three Days Grace. He sometimes wishes he had an actual little sister, because he got tired of bullshit with his younger brothers.

And over time, he learned things about me. I didn't like to share a lot, but when I did he always was silent and listened closely, nodding to himself and smiling at some parts. It was nice, seeing I've never been this close with anybody. Except Elisha, but he could creep into my head without me actually giving him permission. But Caleb, I was actually able to choose what I wanted him to know about. I never made anything up though, I was always completely honest. I just couldn't lie straight to his face.

It was a Friday night, with him and I sitting at our cliff, the sun getting close to the border line of the horizon. It was a little chilly out, the breeze coming off the ocean was strong, every once in a while the taste of salt would fill my mouth.

"A penny for your thoughts?", he replied jokingly, giving me a smirk as he laid on his side with head leaning on his hand. "You've been awfully quiet tonight Miss Black."

I snorted, giving him a look before I laid down besides him, "Are you trying to hint that I talk too much?" I rolled on stomach spreading out on the ground, picking at the grass, "Maybe I want you to talk tonight?"

He chuckled loudly, "Someone is being a smartass, go figure." I glared at him before shoving him, he continued anyway, "I been thinking lately.."

I glanced at him, facing him, "You actually do something other than ride your Harley? Gosh, that shocks me!" I joked with a laugh, giving him a piece of his own medicine.

He snorted, "Yeah whatever. I was just wondering if maybe, you know, like maybe go out to dinner with my mom and dad with me."

I smiled grabbing his hand he wasn't leaning on. It made me feel happy that he wanted to introduce me to his family. It almost felt like it could maybe be like... a date. He may not feel that way about me, but it doesn't mean I can't right? I mean, I feel something in this relationship. I never actually been in love before.. seeing I never dated, or even kissed a guy, other than my dad and little brother on the cheek.. but this.. I knew in my heart this had to be my first love. I knew it wouldn't work out in the end. He had an imprint, even though he barely talked about her with me, but he already had a soul mate, and even no matter how much it hurts I could never take him away from her.

"S-Sure. Is that really what you wanna do Caleb?" I asked shyly, lightly gripping his hand, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Yeah, of course. All that matters to me is if you want to. So what do you say?" he said with a grin, rubbing my hand. It sent waves of warmth and pleasure up my arm. I felt suddenly excited.

"While we're talking about things on our mind..." I mumbled shyly, my face heating up. I could feel my heart race in my chest, I was nervous. I wanted to ask him, tonight had to be the night. I had to ask him to the Pow Wow...

It was silent for a few moments before he spoke, "Yeah? Don't just leave me hanging in the middle of this conversation!" he replied with a laugh, nudging me with his leg.

I stuttered embarrassed, "W-Well, this is just an embarrassing topic for me, okay? I don't even know if I actually wanna go.. to this thing..."

He smirked leaning over to me, his face inches away from mine, I couldn't help but almost start hyperventilating. "Come on. Continue."

I closed my eyes tightly, biting my lip. "Just don't laugh at me!"

"I promise I won't. Just continue!" he replied with a chuckle, "Open your eyes, I wanna see them."

I opened them slowly, looking away, over the cliff and out at the ocean. My face was on fire, but I felt more relaxed, he was rubbing calming circles with his thumb in my palm. I breathed slowly before quietly muttering barely loud enough to hear.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

It was silent for a few moments, I could feel my heartbeat throughout my whole body. I could already feel the rejection building up inside of me. I looked sadly at him, shocked to see a smile on his face.

"Took you a while to look at me. But Yeah, I don't see why not. "

I laid there stunned before quickly sitting up and looking at him with my eyes wide like a deer in headlights. "Seriously? You actually would goto the dance with a silly weird teenage girl?" I'm I dreaming right now? Did I fall asleep on him again? That did happen quite often since on weekends we would be out until my curfew, midnight.

He laughed looking up at me, "Why wouldn't I? Your dad probably would want me to go so you don't get attacked by horny teenage boys. I don't like the sound of that quite honestly either.." He looked at me with a smirk, "And trust me, I don't think you want me ripping off private parts at a school event Laura. It could get too ugly for your little innocent eyes."

I snorted a laugh, "Oh you trust me, no body would go after me anyway, it's not like I can catch many lookers when I don't look like my mom's side of the family. And secondly, I'm not as innocent as you think, ask Eli. It can get pretty graphic."

He frowned, avoiding the last part of my comment and staring at me deeply in the eyes. "You don't need to look like them anyway. Laura, honestly you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met." He quickly took his hand away from mine. He got quiet, avoiding my eyes. "You will always be."

My eyes opened wide as my heart sped up, "But what about her.." I softly muttered, my face burning.

He avoided that question, looking up at the stars that were starting to fill the sky. It was funny how I totally didn't even noticed the sun settled. "My mother always told me, that when you least expect it, you will find the truth. That's how I started to live my life after everything changed. Some truths are what you wanted to hear, some are ones that you wish were lies. So appreciate the ones that come and go. Wether you like them or not. "

I nodded slowly, unsure what he was trying to hint at. But I listened anyway, with the ocean water below us crashing against the rocks. My stomach was tight, as I looked back over to him. I could have sworn he looked like he was about to cry, even though there was no light to recognize whether he was or not.

I laid back down, scooting into his arms, wrapping mine around him. The flames quickly engulf me, sending heats of pleasure into me. I felt safe in his arms, and I wanted him to feel safe in mine. I wanted to protect him just as he protects me.

Because I love this man, even if he doesn't feel the same way.

XxXxX

"Laura, come on, I want to see that dress on you!" I could hear my cousin whining loudly outside the dressing room, tapping her foot impatiently.

"No. I don't even know why you picked this one out Shayla! It's making my boobs hang out and its way to short! Find me a different one please!"

"It's fine! I know you're exaggerating. I wear those types of dresses all the time." she said with a irritated mumble. "Plus you told me you wanted to get him to notice you!"

I stuttered embarrassed, biting my lip, "Shayla, you have to be more quiet! Maggie and my mom are out there in the store!"

She snorted, "Well, it's true! Hurry up!" She began tapping her foot louder and louder as she become more annoyed.

The dance was now only three days away. Because Maggie was busy every day of the week except today and the night of the dance, we all decided to come out today to Port Angeles. Maggie, even though she was imprinted to my younger brother, Elisha, was still going to go to the dance. As Shayla's "date". Shayla ended up asking her "Sexy Man", but he already had plans, leaving me and her with a sleepover to cheer her up. After many tears, and about a gallon total of Rocky Road ice cream, she pulled herself off the ground and decided to still go. She kept reminding herself that she still had some other cute guys to show off to. Especially since she found the perfect dress to show off her curves she denies she has. But she won't show anybody, she wanted to surprise everyone.

Maggie found a perfect dress, one that wasn't too showy. My mom helped her pick it out about two hours ago, at the Nordstrom in the mall, where we still are currently because of me. It is a beautiful forest green floor-length gown, that wraps to the side of her hip in an elegant bow, and it had ruffles up the front, leading to the wrapped bow. It looked so wonderful on her, matching her long bob hairdo, and olive skin tone that she inherited from her mother. My mom even helped paid, even though Maggie begged her not to. My mom convinced her that she was part of the family, and that meant that she has the privilege of being treated like the princess she was.

And here I was, sitting in an oversized dressing room, embarrassed to even try anything on. I never knew dress shopping could be this hard. Mainly because it was hard to find a dress that would fit me with my wide hips, butt, and chest. This is why I hated my body, I felt so uncomfortable to wear anything nice. My Aunt Alice always told me I look so "Sexy" because of my curves. She was the one who always told me "Men like meat, that's why bones are for dogs." Thanks. I live on a Reservation where most of the male population can shape-shift into oversized wolves. That quote doesn't really make me feel better anymore.

"Are you okay in there Sweetheart?", my mother's angel voice entered through the doors. "You've been in there for close to twenty minutes now."

"Yeah, I just not so sure that I want to go to this dance anymore though..." I mumbled, slipping on my grey T-shirt over my head and re-buttoning my jeans. "Nothing looks good on me anyways..."

"Laura, that's not true. You are a very beautiful young woman!" she said reassuring, "Why do you say that?"

I opened the door slowly, looking her in the eyes, "I just wish I looked more like you. I get struck in this situation of having a meaty body.. And I just feel uncomfortable wearing stuff that makes my... curves... stick out you know?"

She gently smiled, hugging me tightly, "Oh Honey, you look so beautiful! You don't need to put yourself down. To be honest, I felt the same way when I was your age. surrounded by a family who you believe looked so much better than you. But when your father told me how beautiful I was to him, things changed. Especially when he and I first kissed. Soon you might just feel the same way." she said with a grin, running her hands through my thick and wavy black hair, "Laura, you are just as beautiful as me, and even as much as your grandmother, and aunts. You may not believe me, but just ask your friends. Don't be so hard on yourself! You know what, I found the perfect dress for you... I want you to try it on, for Caleb, okay?"

I sighed, smiling weakly, "Thanks Mom. I have a question for you..."

She smiled with a nod, "No problem Sweetie, go ahead." She backed a step back, looking down at me with a bright white smile.

"Well, it's not really a question... I just feel, I don't know, but I want to tell you something and ask you a question at the same time..." I mumbled, re-entering the dressing room behind me, holding the door open for her to come in.

She smiled, nodding before grabbing a dress off the hook besides her and entering the dressing room with me, closing the door behind her. The dress was in a whitish clear bag, but I could easily tell it was either red or orange.

"How do you know if your... in love?" I muttered softly as I slipped off my shirt and laying it on the bench before pulling my jeans off. I could already feel my heart speed up, waiting for her answer. It felt like hours have passed before she answered.

"You feel it in your heart. It's hard to describe, because for everyone it's different. For me on the other hand, it was when I started noticing every little detail about your father that I never paid attention to before. The way he ate, or how his whole body would shake while he laughed. But especially when he touched me. I would feel so warm, even if his arm just brushed against mine..." She said dreamily as she helped slipped the dress over my head, images she described entering my mind once she placed her hand on my right shoulder, smiling behind me through the mirror before zipping up the dress behind me.

"I think... I mean.. I really really, and I mean really like Caleb mom... I just don't know what to say... Please don't tell dad!" I stuttered biting my lip, looking down at the carpeted floor. I felt my face was on fire as I continued on, "I've only known him for about a month or so, but it feels so much longer.."

"Laura look." She whispered softly in my ear, her voice filled with love and excitement.

I slowly looked up at the mirror in front of me, gasping loudly. I did a double-check, making sure that was really myself I was seeing. What I had on was indeed a fire-red dress, reaching down to the floor. It hung to my body closely, but not in a tight and unfitting way. There was a slit going up the side, going to my upper thigh, and it made me finally proud to have such a highly noticable hour-glass figure. Underneath my breasts was were the red and fine glitter started, going up to the sweet-heart neckline. But it did wonders, it looked so much better than I expected, and I couldn't help but fall in love with this dress.

"Red is the color that increases hunger.." My mom said with a smirk and with her hands on her hips.

I blushed, shocked that my mother was talking that way to me, "Is dad gonna be okay with this?"

"Oh sure, I will convince him! And hun, I had a feeling about how you were feeling." She said softly, giving me a light hug. "I just don't want you rushing to grow up.. But I will have to accept it sooner or later, seeing your eighteenth birthday is next Thursday.."

I nodded with a small smile, "Your not mad at me?" I asked worried. I was scared she was going to tell me I was exaggerating, saying I was too young to know whether or not I was in love. But she seemed to accept it, with open arms even..

"Of course not Hun, I know more things than you think, and I know you're ready." She said with a smile, "Just be smart with what you're doing."

It was then that day that I knew. I had to do something to show him how I feel. I wanted him to notice how I truly felt for him, and only him.

**BOY! DID THIS TAKE LIKE AN HOUR TO FINALLY UPLOAD! Jeez, I seriously had some problems back there, I mean, I was trying to get onto and it would try to load, and it just wouldn't! Then when I finally go onto Fanfiction, I had to click my username at least 20 times before I finally got to the Doc Manager. THENNNN I had try and upload this chapter and it just wouldn't accept it. I was just so frustrated and then finally, and I mean FINALLY, got to this edit document setup! Thank-you for listening to me rant :)**

** I love you guys, please review! I get really lonely :( - AJ**


End file.
